Guardians of Gamindustri (English version)
by condeale
Summary: Knowing that Neptune may have difficulty, or that she may be too lazy to comply, Histoire decides to invoke a group of characters to help her ... or to do all the work. Start in re birth1 and continue with the rest of the games (it will be connected in some way xd). Multicrossover
1. prologue

**Hellooooo public xd, here I come with a fanfic ... not so original but I hope you like them xd**

 **Note 1: Do not forget to comment**

 **Note 2: If there are mistakes in the writing ... it is because I do not speak English well ... but I hope you like it**

* * *

 **In a random time, our story begins...**

First of all, everything starts in 5 different places, both time, space and dimension...

* * *

 **3,956 BBY, Star Forge**

In one, in a station of creation of unstoppable ships, in one of the command rooms, in the midst of a great struggle that takes place outside in space, we see a guy with a large black cloak that covered almost all his back, with the hood up, wearing a mask and half red and orange armor with a black robe, along with combat boots and a lightsaber in hand, the guy was Revan, the Jedi Revanchist who later became a lord Sith, but after the betrayal of his apprentice Darth Malak, he returned to the luminous side of the force after suffering from amnesia, but going back to the beginning, our hero (or anti-hero) fights against his old apprentice, Darth Malak, who was being overcome by Revan and his faithful droid-killer HK-47, but in that Malak attracted the droid to the cross

"HK!" Shout Revan to see his faithful companion fall almost dead or destroyed

(Shit ... bag of blood was superior, sorry master) In that the droid's eyes went out indicating his death

"Malakkkk" Furious, Revan shouted rushing at his old apprentice, who only answered

"Yes, come on Revan, use the dark side, it's what nourishes us, or do not you remember the dark side teaching?"

"I will not let me dominate Malak" Revan replied, managing to break Malak's defense, nailing his lightsaber to his chest

"He ... nothing ... wrong" He answered the latter as if he were smiling, to which Revan looked down and saw that Malak was still nailing his lightsaber on his stomach, to which he separated, watching as Malak fell corpse to the ground

"He ... damn ... not bad" Whisper Revan falling to the ground in his last moments...

* * *

 **9 BBY, Tatooine**

Now, in another time and everything else, in a planet on the outer edge called Tatooine, home of organized crime and other scourges of society, in one of its cities we see a group of children, from 10 to 16 years old, dressed in Stormtroopers and imperial pilots, the reason? That one day, the great intergalactic empire came up with the great idea of promoting their recruitment through, campaigns to be a member of the great army of the intergalactic empire for one day to all the children of every planet that has imperial, but focusing on children , one stood out, perhaps for being something short or dressed as an imperial pilot, which was Luke Skywalker, a 10-year-old boy who looked like 13 for the two suns of the system, who lived with his uncles, fatherless (Si ... ) and mother, who played with her friends to be imperial for a day, but in that Luke ran into a man, in light black armor with a disc-shaped lightsaber, this being an inquisitor, the hunting force of the Jedi traitors

"Ahh ... excuse me, sir." Getting up, Luke said with respect, but the inquisitor just smiled and said

"Calm child" To which I help him get up and continue

"It's good to see that the youths want to support our galaxy to exterminate the scum of the traitorous rebels and jedis." I speak with a kind tone, to which Luke nodded and said

"Yes, my dream is to be a pilot and fly across the galaxy, although the bad thing is that my uncles do not let me" I speak ending in a somewhat sad tone, but the inquisitor just grabbed his head and said in a friendly tone

"Je, quiet child, you just have to tell him at an opportune moment, and if they do not pay attention, well ... Take other measures"

"Other measure ... escape?" Luke said in an innocent tone

"Yes ... if your desire is to fly, make it come true" said the inquisitor with a friendly smile

"Hummm, it's fine ... thank you very much, Lord Inquisitor" With respect, Luke said bowing, and then went to play with his friends, while on the other hand the inquisitor only gave a sinister smile and thought

'The child seems to be somewhat sensitive to force ... and would like to be a pilot ... may have discovered a possible candidate for an inquisitor ... Hehehe ... the emperor is ...' But in that, a call rang from his communicator and he answered

"Here Malok" At a Stormtrooper responded agitated

"Sir ... we found the Jedi, it seems that if he was going to meet in a few days with another, possibly with a master jedi"

"Then bring it to me," the inquisitor said seriously.

"The problem sir, is that he realized our presence, and is escaping killing every soldier he sees" Said the agitated Stormtrooper

"Stop him ... and where is he going?" Asked the inquisitor they began to run

"To the square sir" The Stormtrooper answered while he heard shots

"To the square ... shit is where the event with the children is" Furious, said the inquisitor, accelerating the passage, where upon arriving at the square, he saw several dead Stormtroopers, with children in panic grabbing whatever they could to defend yourself from the jedi that is killing all imperial

"Corrupted children ... lower your weapons and retreat" Said the Jedi with his lightsaber laced on a Stormtrooper severely wounded, but Luke stood in front, and said

"Do not kill him"

"You do not know what you're getting into, kid." The Jedi said to try to hit Luke, but he grabbed the injured Stormtrooper's blaster pistol and shot the Jedi, but he just repelled the attack by falling on Luke's shoulder.

"Arhggg ... .duele" Whisper Luke grabbing his injured shoulder, but in that the inquisitor entered fighting the Jedi

"Back Jedi scum" Said the inquisitor furiously crashing both lightsabers, making sparks fly over the place, surprising the children and others present, but the Jedi pushed the inquisitor with force, causing him to drop his saber, falling to the ground, at the same time the Jedi raised his saber to the inquisitor and said

"Last words cursed"

"He will never win" Said the inquisitor accepting his end, but in that...

"Do not kill him" From behind, they heard Luke, who, grabbing the inquisitor's saber, attacked the Jedi from behind, who only turned his saber, towards the blond and said

"Do not get involved in this kid" A gave him more strength (physical) causing Luke to be losing, but he just shook his head and said

"No ... I will not surrender" In that I push the Jedi, then shoot him with the blaster as he approached, but the Jedi recovered, and with his saber he avoided the shots, but without realizing it, he crossed Luke's waist

"Arhhgggg" Scream Luke in pain, falling kneeling, to which Jedi raised his saber and said

"Sensitive, pity I have to kill you child ... ahhhh ... ..a pity" What was about to come down, but Luke moved the inquisitor's saber with the few strengths he had, cutting it to the falling mita divided the jedi to the ground

"No ... how could I ... lose against a child ... ahhhh ... I'm sorry Master Keno ... ..ahhhh" At that he gave his last breath, dying

"Child" Worried, said the inquisitor running to Luke, who began to spit blood while falling to the ground

"Je ... I'll succeed" I whisper with his last strength...

* * *

 **August 30, 2552 AD, Reach**

But now ... changing time and everything else, we went to a view of a meadow all destroyed, on a planet called Reach, where after a strong and legendary war across the planet, the UNSC, had lost in front of the covenant, a set of alien races that had been exterminating all humans in the last almost 30 years of war, but now, after losing their biggest and most important fortress world, clear after the earth, but focusing on the previous paddock, in which , we see even spartan III, wounded and possibly one of the few remaining humans on the planet, codenamed SPARTAN-B312 although now Noble 6, new member of now almost exterminated NOBLE team, being the and possibly noble 3 Jun the only survivors

"Ahh ... ahhh" I whisper tiredly as I saw several Phantoms leaving more elites which fired towards six, which also responded with gunfire, but one of the elite shots hit the helmet causing him to drop his weapon, which Six took it off and picked up his gun, started shooting at an ultra elite killing him, but on the one hand, another elite came, which was killed by a blow of six, but more elites came from behind shooting six, which only he was able to respond with shots from his rifle, but he was outnumbered, causing two elites to approach him and knock him down with his Energy sword.

"Fuck ... .." I whisper dying ...

* * *

 **2? D.C, Dement**

Changing again from time and everything else, on a planet named Demeter, a great battle was going on, both on land and in space, the reason, that this planet was a critical fuel station for the IMC forces to make the leap towards the border, place where the rebels of the Frontier Milicia resided and claimed their territories before the central government of the earth, from which, the IMC sent its forces to contain and remove all resources for the planets of the nucleus

(IMC approaching) From the building, said a titan Stryder IMC modified with protective panels to his fellow pilot, Copper Homura, expiloto of IMC that deserted the Militia, being that he wore the IMC armor with slight modifications which was killing another soldier of the IMC with his knife

"Fuck ... Kurata" Copper said approaching his titan, entering by launching his Plasma Railgun firing a titan, then shooting another titan destroying him to which he shot another IMC pilot and crushing another group of IMC soldiers

"Well ... I hope the evacuation is soon" Cooper said leaping towards a wall, then walking the murro jumping to a roof and then jump on an IMC titan, opening its fusion core, shooting it destroying it, jumping before the explosion

(Pilot, several IMC approaching) He said his titan named Kuruta positioning himself on a wall avoiding thousands of shots

"Ready," said Copper, jumping toward soldiers and IMC pilots, throwing grenades at them as he fired, killing several, but some reacted in time by shooting him, hitting him in the arms and legs

"Fuck ..." Whisper Copper jumping his rope to leave the area and land in a nearby building, where he walked all he could to jump and be picked up by his titan

(We have to retire pilot) Kuruta said running to one of the captured points, but in that the alerts sounded throughout the battlefield, while the nuclei of the reactor in the area were bouncing a lot of smoke

(The nucleus is at a critical point, we are sending evacuation ships ... find MacAllan and run away from there) From the general radio, they heard the voice of Commander Sarah Briggs, who was with the militia fleet in space

"I do not think the nucleus gives us time," said Copper, looking at the reactor core, throwing away much more smoke, while everyone else noticed it.

(Coooff ... No ... coooff ... Ahh ... speaking MacAllan, I'm overloading the reactor core manually ... coooff ... get out of here as soon as possible ... do not wait for ground troops) On the other hand, he answered via radio James MacAllan, former IMC officer and now militia supporter, who was in the reactor core dying from radiation

"Neither other ... ahhh it was a Kuruta taste" Said Copper accepting his end seeing the core despite the shooting of some soldiers of the IMC awoke

(Same pilot) Kuruta said, to which charge his Plasma Railgun firing at every soldier IMC although he was being overcome and gradually destroyed

(Coooff ... Marcus trusted me even though he was from the IMC ... coooff ... need someone for when he is not ... Coooff ... fifteen years ago you told me aboard the Orix to take the ship ... Coooff ... now I give you the same opportunity ... Coooff ... pilots ... here MacAllan ... coooff ... if you are still on land, it was an honor to fight with you ... coooff) With his last breaths, whispered MacAllan, to which a loud rumble sounded , in which Copper looked at the nucleus contracting while his systems atrophied by radiation

'Sorry, little sister ...' He thought with great sadness, to which he gave a sigh and with a smile ... said

"It was like an honor sir" In that a strong wave is expanded ...

* * *

 **201? D.C, Japan**

And finally, changing for the last time of time and everything else, in the sky of a Japanese city, near a large building, a battle was going on where a blue-haired girl, possibly 14 years old, wearing a technologically super-advanced armor, called unit-CR, created to combat extra dimensional beings called spirits, flew against another girl, from 20 to 25 years old, who also used a unit-CR with a large black and red mechanical contraption, of which he had two large cannons, although one had been cut along with a laser sword that was connected to the contraption.

"... You have reached your limits, Jessica, the result has been decided! Surrender ..." With annoyance, said the girl, named Mana Takamiya, who had defected from the DEM, to help her brother and other reasons.

However, the girl named Jessica pointed her remaining cannon at Mana, but Mana dodged the shot, to which Jessica began to laugh like crazy while spilling blood through her eyes.

"... MANA ... MANA TAKAMIYA MANA YYYY-I DO NOT, I DO NOT GO, TO P-PEEER-DER, IT'S TIME, I WILL NOT LOSE, I WILL NOT LOSE AGAIN, ALWAYS AND WHEN I HAVE THE" LICORICE ", I, ME , I WILL DO IT "Quietly, I scream at the top of my lungs shooting at Mana

"Jessica ..." With pity to his ex-companion whispered Mana clenching his fists hard ... knowing what he had done to Jessica

"..." Silently, Mana gritted her teeth furiously.

"MANA! MA-MA-MA-MANA, TAKAMIYA MANA, ADEPTUS DOOOSSS, AND VERY ANNOYING, WHY, WHY DO WESTCOTT-SAMA AND THE MEIXAZ OFFICER TRUST ORIENTAALLY?" YY-YO .. I AM DEFINITELY MORE SUITABLE, ADEQUATE ... AAAAADEPTUS, NUMBER TWO, TWO! " Jessica shouted while firing without

But Mana extended her Territory and approached Jessica slowly.

"... You were always like that from the beginning, you're jealous, materialistic, and you always said nasty words." In a low voice, Mana whispered as she approached.

"However, your loyalty is worthy of my respect even though I hate you ..." said Mana, squeezing her weapon with force

"AH, AHAHAHAHAHAHA, MA, MA-MA-MA-MA-MA-MAN-NA-NA-NA?" Jessica screams furiously, but Mana accelerates with her lightsaber in her right hand and nails it into Jessica's chest with force and speed

"Ah, gah, ah, ahhhhhhhh!" In pain, Jessica shouted as she voted blood, to which her territory disappeared, and the great contraption fell to the ground, except for a part of the laser sword, which Jessica raised to the last second, nailing her to Mana

"O-o-o-hey, Mana? Y-y-y-y-yo, I'm strong, right? I'm not going to lose to anyone, never more ... Westcott-sama will finally approve me, right?" With sorrow Jessica whispered with a small one while leaning on Mana

"Ahh ... of course" Voting some blood, replied Mana, to which Jessica smiled dying, but Mana began to lose height falling due to the wound

"I'm sorry ... .nii-sama" I whisper falling ...

* * *

 **?, ?**

But, and without the 5 people (apart the 'dead' droid) that was dying in different time and everything else, 2 children who were just living their lives and the other 3 highly trained soldiers with several experiences of war, they knew that somewhere in space-time, in another universe a small being, in itself a girl of looking 8 or 10 years old, but the size of a bottle, white skin with blue eyes and blonde hair divided into two pigtails with a piece of white head, black and blue that covers his ears, and a pair of ribbons of purple and gold. Apart from wearing a purple dress with gold lines and a loose blue-green tie and shoes are white and standing on top of a normal-sized book, that and has a pair of wings similar to those of a butterfly, looked in front his 5 dying in pictures, to which I invoke a center image where he saw a purple-haired girl with snaps in the form of video game control keys wearing what looked like a large white coat with details in violet with white stockings with light blue stripes, and violet shoes, falling, slightly from the sky

"Hummm, Neptune may not be able to do this alone, while these people ... can serve ... .hummm but surely they will want something in return ... and may cause problems ... but ... I do not think there is so much damage" said the girl, what moving his hand, and in the images of the dying people, the 5, disappeared

"Ah ... but I think they also need some help" To which one of the images also disappeared the droid

In the four different universes (Two were the same) ... the story would pass as simple, Mana's, his brother would seal even a spirit named Miku, although he would not know what happened to his sister, in Revan's, his name would pass to that of a villain for his actions as a sith, in Lucas, his uncles would mourn while he would be considered a hero, although a certain Jedi would leave the planet with his failed mission, in Copper the war will continue with the Militia having some victories as well as defeats, and in six, the human-covenant war was about to come to an end.

But for them ... it was just the beginning of a crazy adventure ...


	2. Start, nurse and first boss

**Unknown place and time**

"Ahh ... my head ..." With pain, Mana whispered as she rubbed her head

"Ahh ... it does not hurt anymore" On the other hand, Luke said realizing that the pain in his waist was gone

"Fuck ... that battle" With fatigue, whisper Copper

(Stable parameters, ready pilot systems) Commentary Kuruta lighting

"Ahh ... by force" Shaking his head, said Revan

(Ah ... working) Lit, said HK-47 raising his head

"Ahh ... fuck ... where ...?" Looking around, said Six, but just ...

"Ehh?" In that, the 5 people, plus the 2 robots, noticed the presence of all of them, at the same time they saw that they were a completely black place, although they could be seen clearly. To which each one drew their weapons and pointed, they spoke

"Identify yourself" Seriously said Six

"First of all, are they from the DEM or Ratatoskr?" Asked Mana with her guns pointing

"Ehh ... can you tell me where I am?" Timidly, I ask Luke with the blaster pistol pointing and the inquisitor's saber raised

(Targeted pilot objectives) Said Kuruta pointed

"If they do not want me to shoot, they'll tell if they're militiamen or not," added Copper, pointing seriously.

(Master, identified blood bags) Said HK-47 with his blaster rifle pointing

"A sensitive ... and the others are they from the republic or hostile?" Revan said seriously taking out his two blaster pistols

After talking they all stayed pointing at each other, but ...

"Alto" From above, they heard a voice with seriousness, to which they were fixed, and in front of all appeared a girl to pretend 8 or 10 years, but the size of a small bottle, white skin with blue eyes and blond hair divided in two pigtails with a piece of white, black and blue head covering his ears, and a pair of ribbons of purple and gold. Apart from wearing a purple dress with gold lines and a loose blue-green tie and shoes are white and on top of a normal-sized book, that and has a pair of wings similar to those of a butterfly. Thing that surprised everyone, although Mana had already seen beings of clothes of that type (... cof ... cof ... spirits)

"What are you?" Said Six and Copper pointing

"What the hell?" Whisper Mana also pointing

"Wow what a thing" Luke said surprised

"An angel of the moons of Lego, not very small ... .rays what are you?" Revan said

"First they lower their warrior weapons" Said the girl with seriousness, to which only Luke the bass

"Why should we obey you?" Wondering annoyed Mana

"Because if I do not tell them anything and make them get lost in oblivion" said the girl seriously

"Humm ... as we know it's not a trap," said Six seriously, to which the girl, who only looked at him with annoyance and said

"Because if I had not let them die" To which all present looked at each other, then ...

"Yeah ... I was dying ..." Luke said shocked

"Damn Malak, what did you put me in?" Revan said annoyed

"Ahhh because this happens to me nii-sama" said Mana sadly looking towards the ground

("Fuck ...") Both Six and Copper and HK-47 whispered annoyed

"Well ... as they are calmer ... I will tell you everything" Said the girl, to which she gave a break and spoke

"My name is Histoire, I am a let's say ... a volume of great power that records the history of gamindustri" Said the girl called Histoire with seriousness

"Gami-di-tri-ahh as it is said" Luke said unable to pronounce the name well

"Ahh ... gamindustri ... and I want you to help a very special person" Continuo Histoire

"I understand ... but what do we gain from all this?" Revan said while the others agreed to his comment, to which Histoire gave a sigh and...

"You, I will cure you of your condition and end up giving more resistance to your filmmaker" He said looking at Mana, which left her surprised, but before he answered, Histoire looked at Luke and said

"I give you the experience and power to be the best pilot in the entire multiverse." A Luke opened his eyes surprised, but Histoire looked at Revan and said

"I am going to give you power and knowledge so that you can found your empire that you so desire" To which Revan almost fell, but Histoire looked at Copper and said

"Ah, I'm going to give you power and technology enough for the militia to win." To which Copper stood still, but Histoire looked at Six and said

"And to you the power and resilient strength to fight against the covenant and be the ultimate spartan" To which Six remained silent thinking.

"What do you think?" Said Histoire smiling

"Can you ... do that?" Revan asked, to which Histoire check the fingers and a light enveloped the presents and after that ...

"Ahh ... that was ..." Revan said, to which he fixed that in his hand there was a black bracelet with details in gray and red, apart that parts of his armor were black and red with gray lines, that his coat was it was gray, its armor was somewhat thicker but still lighter, more like a Mandalorian armor, and part of its tunic was now a black combat shirt and trousers, like gray boots but with its black bed at the waist and a red fabric in the middle, apart from carrying his blaster pistols and his two lightsabers in the side, in addition that the waist had several knives and an extra saber from behind, with a rocket launcher back and a jet pack of black color.

(Master ...) Said HK-47, who now had a better brown-black chassis, with protectors at the waist and joints, and armor on the chest, arms and legs, apart from carrying on the sword two large curved knives and He carried two blaster rifles in each hand. In addition to wearing a medium brown bracelet with black details

"Eh ... and my unit-CR" On the other hand, said Mana, whose unit-CR is now somewhat lighter, apart from the claws on the feet were more pointed and with small circles in them, the wings of her backs were now larger, having what appeared to be a weapons compartment and some parts were flying, on the other hand, the armor of the arms was now more bulky, had equipped claws with the guns on top of the wrist and possessed their laser triggers. her unit-CR of the DEM, but in the chest area it was still almost the same although now the protection was lower than the thigh, leaving as if wearing bath clothes, apart from having some decorations and in one of the arm had a bracelet blue color with gold details

"What the hell?" Six said, seeing his MJOLNIR armor, which now had green lines, apart from being something lighter, having a protector on his arm, carrying cartridges at his waist, as well as a sword of energy, besides that in some parts it was more Robust and had on the sword a bra for two weapons, with a submachine gun, a laser spartan and giant shield, that and a trigger on the arms with propellers that were also on the legs, which were now more robust and carried a knife tactical on the right. Apart from carrying a military green armband with gray details on one of the arms

"Wow ... it's amazing" said Luke, who in his imperial pilot costume, now had black armor with red stripes, apart from having the two breathing tubes back, connected to a smaller breathing system, which was protected by the armor, where in the legs and arms had propellers and in the arms to have flamethrowers, in addition to having the saber of the inquisitor, which now had a front protection, and the blaster pistol which now had a more advanced sight. That and to wear on one of the arms a red bracelet with black details

"Ehh ..." Whisper Copper, since his pilot's armor now looked thicker, though it felt light, with the gray undershirt somewhat lighter, with its larger shoulder pads, boots with a small thruster, and a sliding knife, his arms had somewhat light armor with two rope triggers on the wrist and two knives detachable below it, plus he later noticed that Kuruta now had more armor and had more missile launchers, with a giant sword on the sword and several thrusters with Some big airplane wings in the back. That and to wear on one of the arms a light gray bracelet with light blue details

"What's up?" With a confident smile, said Histoire watching them

"Amazing" Luke and Mana said surprised

"Much better ... a lot" Both Six and Copper said seeing their armor

"Nothing wrong girl" Revan said looking at Histoire, who seemed somewhat tired

"Well ... for now I can promise you that power ... ahh ... I used a lot of energy ... any question ... I have brought you a time droid from Luke that I have stored data about gamindustri, apart from its technologies ..." Histoire said between cut, to which in front of them appeared a small blue droid R2 of Luke's time, which gave a great hum in binary to see the present, but Histoire touched his head, to which the droid gave another buzzing in binary, as communicating with the loli

"I see ... .hummm ... I understand" Histoire said, to which he opened his eyes suddenly.

"I see ... your owners are very curious small, apart from having suffered a lot" He continued to then chack his fingers again after the R2 droid appeared on Luke's side with a paint of the same color as him, and to have two blaster pistols in his legs and a propeller at the base of the center

"Apparently this droid named R2-R2 belonged to your parents" Looking at Luke said Histoire

"To my parents?" Luke asked surprised

"Yes ... ahh ... my time to talk with you is over ... but you must protect this girl" To which in front of the group, appeared the image of a girl with purple hair with snaps shaped video game control keys that He wears what looked like a big white coat with details in violet with white stockings with blue stripes, and violet shoes, who was also a black space with nothing, screaming into the air something desperate to which he fell annoyed. To which Histoire summoned a microphone and said

"I'm sorry for the delay. You've been here for a long time?"

(Hey your strange voice! Who are you? And why is it late...? Has my soul gone to heaven?) Surprised, said the alarmed girl

"Ehh, can she hear us?" Luke asked curious

"No ... just me" He answered Histoire seriously, to what I continue

"Please, calm down, I did not want to scare you"

"I'm Historie, a tome, you fell from Celestia and now I have to ask you a favor" He said in a kind tone, but the girl just stood paralyzed and said

(Hey F-f-f-f-fallen?) To what began to scream sad

(I knew it! I'm dead! Wait ... When did you say fall ... means you went to hell?) On the other hand, the others laughed at the girl's response

(Ahhhh! I should have finished all my games and erase my hard drive!) With tears in my eyes, the girl said sadly making everyone laugh, except for Histoire who saw the group seriously, shutting them up and said

"Eh ... Neptune, calm down and breathe"

(How can I be calm when someone may be looking at my space collection from my hard drive?) Said the girl named Neptune Nervous

"Special collection?" Whisper Mana suspecting of something immoral

"Neptune, you're not dead ... you're just unconscious" said Historie in a friendly tone

(Huh? ... Really?) Neptune answered in a bewildered tone, to which he thought for a few minutes and said

(Ahhh ... what a relief ... but honorable introductory voice, how do you know me? Are you a fan of mine?)

"I am Histoire, I record the history of gamindustri with the goddess" Said Historie with a sign of fatigue

(Ahh ... I did not mean that) Neptune said something annoying

"I'm sorry ... but I'm already ... .ahh" With his head slightly lowered, said Histoire, worrying some of those present

(Ah ... now I tire others) Neptune said annoyed

"I'm sorry ... I'm tired because of some actions I did recently I did ..." Histoire answered tiredly as she slowly lost her flight, but Luke helped her to keep her hands

"But Neptune ... please ... stop Arti ... and finish ... with ... the ... war ... of ... consoles" With what seemed like his last strength, said Historie

"You're good?" Wondering worried Mana

(Eh ... mysterious voice?) Neptune said without understanding

"I know it can be difficult ... but for ... I've sent you ... powerful people ..." Histoire said as everything went darker

"Ahh ... I ... I feel ... no longer ... more strength ... I'm going to send them with Neptune ..." Histoire said to the people with their fingers and a light enveloped those present

"Wait…." Revan said, but then he only felt a sense of weightlessness before everything went dark

* * *

 **Unknown place ... unknown time**

"Ahh ... what ...?" Wearily, Luke whispered when he heard a strange alarm

"Ahh ... I'm sleepy" At his side, I hear the voice of the blue-haired girl he saw with that tiny girl named Histoire, but at the look, he saw the blue-haired girl very close to him sleeping

"Ah ..." Rising, Luke whispered at the same time he realized he was in a bed inside a girl's room, but very feminine, with slashes of curtains and women's clothes hanging, although what made him go back a little was to see a big needle of almost its size, maybe bigger ... He also saw the other 3 men in armor, with the droid of one of them watching his owner talking to the droid that Histoire said was his parents and in a window to the giant robot of one of the men, possibly watching

"Ahh ... what ..." Luke said, but in that I hear a female voice

"Ahhh ... shut up" I look at him and saw that girl named Neptune on the other side of the bed, which got up annoying, but looking around, said in a surprised and somewhat shy tone

"Ehh ... you ... Where am I?" I ask seeing it

"Ehh ... I do not know ... I just woke up" Luke said somewhat shyly, but that's when the door opened, revealing a girl, 16 to 17 years old, with creamy hair with a black ribbon that had a white C, apart from wearing a lucky beige wool, a red skirt, long socks and white boots.

"Ohh they're already awake! Hehehe ... Good morning or afternoon!" The girl said cheerfully

"Ehh ... Is not this my room? ... And why am I so comfortable in your bed?" Neptune said something nervous

"Ehh ..." Whisper Luke nervous

"Ahh ... my head ... where am I?" At her side, said the other blue-haired girl standing up

"Hehehe ... well, everything happened yesterday, I saw a shooting star, and when he went to see, it was that girl" Said the older girl pointing to Neptune

"But I also saw all of you around, to which the robots got up and demanded that I take them to a safe place ... Ahh ... the good thing that they helped me loaded" Said the girl with some fear in the last part

"Ehhh ... forgetting the extras part ... does that mean I fell from the sky?" Neptune said with a nervous smile

"Ehh like extras?" The blue-haired girl said annoyed, but the other older girl intervened.

"If you stayed stuck to the ground as if it were a legendary sword" The older girl said something nervous

"Sword legendary? How in Soul ****? ... But not King Arthur's excalibur that was stuck in the ground?"

"Soul ****?" Luke asked without understanding

"Humm ... that game seems to have heard me during the work" said the blue haired thinking

"Ahhh yes ... I'm sorry for having confused" Said the older girl

"But anyway, with the robots we put them here, although the type of green stripes yes that weighed a few tons" Continuous with a smile

"Ahhh ... what's wrong ..." On the other hand, the other 3 men woke up

"Ahh they're all awake" Cheerfully, said the older girl

"Ahhh ... because I'm here" said the man with green stripes

"I brought them with the robots" said the girl

"EVERYBODY!" He said the kind of green stripes surprised that a girl had loaded him despite weighing tons with his armor

"Everyone ... .water ... you must be strong" Said the man in the cape standing up

"Hehe ... I go to medical school, lifting and moving bodies is part of my training" Said the older girl with a smile

"Now that I think about it, we have not introduced ourselves ... I start, my name is Compa" Continued the girl named Compa happily

"Revan, a taste" Said the man in the cloak

(Name Hk-47, I hope you hold blood bag) Said the humanoid robot of normal size in a sincere tone

"SPARTAN-B312 Noble 6" He said the type of green stripes with seriousness

"Luke, Luke Skywalker and a taste ... and this droid is my parents'" Luke said with respect and then pointed to R2-R2, who only gave a few beeps

"Takamiya Mana, a taste" said the blue haired girl with respect

"Pilot Copper Homura of the Militia" Said the type of light gray monkey with armor

"Homura ... Is not he Japanese?" Wondering curious

"Yes ... my family descends from old Japan" said Copper in a casual tone

"Okay…." Answered Mana nodding

"Oh, and the big guy from the outside is Kuruta" Continued the pilot watching his titan, who only answered

(Greetings, my designation is Kuruta-3836)

"Wow a wick" Excited, said Neptune looking at Kuruta, but turned to the others and said

"Ahh yes, my name is Neptune Thank you very much for saving Compa! I hope we are all good friends!" Neptune said with joy

"Nice to meet you Nept-c ... Nepee- ... to ... To Mana, ... Luk-e, Copr- ... cop ..., To ... Revan ..., spara ... .noble ... six ..., To Hk- cuara ... sieta ..., to ... .Kuru ... your "Stuttering, said nervous company

"Eh ... Neptuna, Nep-Nep, Nepper, it does not matter. You can call me whatever you want!" Neptune said with a big smile

"Six is fine" said Six annoyed

(Blood bag can call me HK) Said HK-47 something annoying

"Cop is fine ... I think" Copper said something nervous

(Kuru is an acceptable name) said the titan of the latter nodding

"Ok ... so happy to meet you Nep-Nep, Mana, Luke, Cop-Cop, Revan, Six, HK and Kuru-Kuru"

"Besides ... I realized that everyone was exhausted, wounded ... I can check them out" Said Compa worried

"Ah ... now that you mention it, I have some pain in my arms" Mana said something thoughtful

"Ahhh ... my belly hurts a bit ... although I think it was a lot of milk" Luke said leaning on his belly

"Ahh ... if I'm in a powder ... it's as if I've been set up," said Neptune, somewhat in pain.

"Ahh ... just a little pain from Demeter's ... nothing special" said Copper standing up

(Pilot, you were seriously shot in the legs, although it seems that the treatment he did with the entity named Histoire cured a large part of the wounds) Comento Kuruta

"Yes ... ahh that battle ... ahhh" Copper said something sad to remember all his fallen colleagues and MacAllan that overheated the rector

"But do not worry ... my suit has a small wound saturation system" Continuous Copper sitting on a desk seat

"Ahh ... for my part, do not worry ... I've done worse things," Revan said, leaning back in a rather stuffy seat from Compa

"Ahh ... do not worry ... I've spent the last month in battle" said Six, stretching his left arm a little

"Ohh, are you a soldier?" I ask Cur curious

"Confidence" Six answered with seriousness

"Ohh ... ok" said Compa somewhat deaminated, to which I look at Mana, Luke and Neptune

"But hey ... I better take care of the children" I speak with a big smile

"Ahh ... of course ... I suppose" Luke said something nervous

"Okay, now take off your clothes"

"Okay ... ... what ..." Neptune said a little nervous, but...

"WHATTTTT?" Mana shouted annoyed

"Eh ... something happens ..." said Compa sad

"Yes ... well ... thanks for helping us and everything ... but for what you want us to take off our clothes" said Mana, something calmer

"Yes, apart from the fact that I do not have the need to become more powerful!" Neptune said, leaving the others with the face of WTF

"I can't put the bandages on them with their clothes on, do not be shy to remember that I am learning to be a doctor" said Compa with a nervous smile

"It's okay ... but ... I do not know how to deactivate my armor" Mana said something shy, but in that R2-R2 was done and gave a few beeps

"Ehh ... we have to wear the bracelets" Luke said understanding binary

"Ehh? Do you understand?" Wondering curious

"Yes, my uncle taught me binary" Luke said, to which he followed the steps that R2-R2 told him, and after that a light enveloped him finished in his underpants

"Ahhhh ... you did not tell me that" Luke said nervously, at the same time everyone was surprised that Luke was a 13 year old boy

"We better go out" Revan said as he, Six, HK and Copper left leaving Compa, Neptune, Mana, Luke and R2-R2, apart from Kuruta in the window

"Well ..." Both Mana and Neptune whispered accepting, to which Mana followed in Luke's footsteps, finished wearing only her panties and bra, while Neptune was stripped naked

"Do not see" Seriously, said Mana covering Luke's eyes, who nodded fearfully

"Hey, Compa-san, you will not have any cloth to cover Luke-san's eyes"

"But we do not need it, since we will be censored by the UN" Neptune said breaking the fourth wall, but Compa said something shy

"Ahh ... we can use the bandages"

"Ahh ... ok" answered Mana, to which Compa gave him a little blindfold, whereupon he blocked Luke

"Hehe ... I did not know Luke was so small" said Compa while healing some scratches Luke had for the fall

"Hummm ... it's not that bad, I turned 10 last month" Luke said somewhat annoyed

"Ten!" They shouted Compa, Mana and Neptune because of Luke's age

"What?" Luke asked without understanding

"But you look like 13 or 14" said Compa without understanding, but Luke gave a break and said

"On the planet where I come from, there are 2 soles, which makes people grow older faster, even my aunt seems to be 40 even if she is 30" Luke said with a smile

"Two suns? Where do you come from?" Wondering Mana surprised

"tatooine" Luke said in a tone of obviousness

"Okay…." Answered Mana, still surprised

"Well ... that's all," said Compa, finishing

"Now your turn" He said looking at Mana, who took off his bra, where he had a wound

"Hum ..." For his part, whispered Neptune somewhat annoyed

"Something happens?" Ask Mana something challenging

"Hmm ... you have bigger breasts than mine" Neptune said somewhat enviously. Since comparing the breasts of both, Mana won with advantage

"And…." Said Mana, but then remembered that Neptune may be her age or a younger year, which has not developed much breasts

"Humm ..." Whisper Neptune still upset

"Well ... Ehh Mana-san?" Asked Compa healing Mana

"Yes Compa-san" Responded Mana with respect

"You have a sign of a wound near the neck, bullet if I'm not mistaken" responded Compa seeing the silhouette of a bullet wound

"Ah ... that ... I prefer not to talk about it" Mana said annoyed

"I understand ... and with this ..." said Compa squeezing the bandage a little

"Ahh ... it's hard" said Mana, as the bandage went through the chest

"And ... that's it" said Compa finishing closing

"Ahhh ... ahhh" Mana whispered something tight

"Hehehe" Rio Neptune, but

"Now the last" said Compa looking towards Neptune

"Eh ..." Neptune whispered knowing that it was going to hurt...

On the other hand, Revan and the others were in the passage outside Compa's apartment.

"Fuck, I can be a girl," Copper said while listening to the cries of Neptune

"Yes…." Revan said, but Six was still silent

"Hey buddy, do not you talk?" I ask Revan to Six

"I have no reason," Six replied with seriousness

"Ahhhh ... six ... can I not?" Revan said in a friendly tone, to which Six nodded.

"Well, what do you think of all this?" Revan said looking at him, at which Six gave a sigh and said

"First, they are human, right?" I speak with some hostility, to which both Revan and Copper took off their helmets

"This answers your question" Revan said, but looking at Copper

"Wow, I did not know you were so young" But Copper was surprised and said

"Same you, 25 do not?" I ask but Revan shook his head and said

"No ... I'm 35 ... wait like 25" To which I quickly went to a nearby window and saw

"Ehh ... I'm younger" Revan said surprised

"Ehh ... that ..." Copper said, but seeing

"Ehhh ... because I look like 20" He said something annoyed when he saw that he was younger, but Six approached and taking off his helmet he saw himself and ...

"Ehhh ... because I'm 16" He said upon seeing

"I think that this Histoire also rejuvenated us" commented Revan thought

"Yep" Copper said nodding, to which everyone put on their helmets

"Well ... for my part I am going to fulfill the request of Histoire to see if it allows me to return to my world" Said Six with seriousness

"Well ... I'm the same ... although I do not know if they recognize me ..." Said Copper with some annoyance

"For my part ... I plan ... let's say we redo an old plan as a threat that I do not remember well" Revan said crossing his arms

"An empire, from what we hear from Histoire" Copper said with some annoyance

"Yes ... and no, rather a group to face something that corrupted me and my friend Malak" Revan said something serious

"Corrupted?" I ask Copper without understanding

"It's complicated, but I'm not looking to hurt, just save ... my way" Revan said in a casual tone

"Well ... but I want all the information you have on that robot of me and my world" said Six seriously, which made the conversation tighten something

"For ..." Revan said seriously

"It is classified by the UNSC" said Six seriously

"Histoire gave us the information for all, I think it would be fair that we can all read the information between us" Revan said, but Six shook his head and said

"It is not debatable, I have orders to preserve or delete all data according to the Cole protocol"

"Ahhh ... come on, friend, if we want to achieve this, we must be united... I could help you with your war" Revan said in a normal tone

"I hear" said Six interested something

"Listen, with the plans I have planned to form a fleet to be able to do our objectives" Revan said in a friendly voice

"How do you know we can go back?" Copper asked something skeptical

"Histoire said something of war, if we finish it, it is possible that he gives us a way to go back" Revan answered in a tone of conviction

"Hummm ... if you promise" said Six raising his hand

"Relax, I promise to help you and your people" Revan said, nodding his hand

"Well, now that we are at peace, what is the plan?" Copper said intervening

"First investigate about this world, then catalog all kinds of factories, then buy them, then put robotic personnel and build our fleet, at the same time to recruit people for our forces" Revan said explaining his plan

"ok ..." Six said, but in that Compa called

"Are already"

"Well let's go, then I'll explain" Revan said while the others followed him

When they arrived they saw Neptune adjusting her clothes, apart from Luke and Mana (with their armor) they seemed nervous, and Compa was just smiling

"Ahhh ... it's been a little while before I saw the light" Neptune said something tired

"Oh come on, it was not that bad, just adjust it a bit," said Compa in an innocent tone, but without her noticing, Mana shook her head at Revan and company.

(Bag of meat seems to be good to squeeze) Said HK-47, which made blush something to Compa, who responded

"I do not squeeze ... well, for blood sampling or bullet extraction or date they taught me to squeeze, part of squeezing the weak points ... hehehe, I remember that my defense teacher showed me a method to extract all the blood of an individual through a needle"

(With a needle ... not bad ... nothing bad) Said HK-47 as if he were smiling

"Ahh ... thanks ... but ... Why are all lying around and Neptune pinned to the ground?" Asked Compa trying to change the subject something curious

"We were brought by an entity from this world ... each from a different world ... I think" Revan said looking at the others, who nodded.

"Yes ... I was fighting against an evil organization, they did something to me ... something I do not want to talk about ... and I was in dispute against an old companion, which stabbed me when I killed her" said Mana seriously, which surprised the others

"I was in a fight on a planet named Demeter, but we had to sacrifice ourselves so that the reactor exploded and the IMC did not reach my people" said Copper sincerely, to the others nodded respectfully

"Well ... I was fighting on Reach, a fortress planet of the UNSC, against the Covenant, an alien coalition that wants to exterminate us, ... but the planet fell ... I think I was one of the last ones on earth" said Six, which horrified others

"What? ... It's horrible and inhuman!" Said horrified Compa

"What a horror! Surely they did it for their weak bosses who out of envy exterminate them" Said Neptune upset

"I do not know ... they just want to exterminate us ... according to them for their gods" Said Six upset

"Well ... I was in an event of the empire, to disguise his soldiers ... when a Jedi attacked the royal soldiers ... but an inquisitor confronted him, to be a loser ... and I tried to help him ... they nailed me in the waist" He said Luke somewhat scared to remember the event, which interested Revan

"Ahh ... I'll be a kid ... what a bad man I can hurt you" Said Compa annoyed

"Yes, the boys and girls are adorable ... ahh as I would like one for me ... although in the second game I will have a sister" Neptune said breaking the fourth wall again

"For my part ... let's say I come from Luke's universe, but I do not know how many years ago, but I was against fighting an old friend ... who turned against me and wanted to conquer the galaxy ... but defeat him ... but me and Hk we were defeated too "Ignoring Neptune's words, Revan said something thoughtful

"For me ... I do not know ... I do not remember anything before arriving here ..." Neptune said something frustrated

(Maybe Miss Neptune has post-traumatic amnesia) Suggested Kuruta

"Amnesia ... quiet, I also had in a matter of a few months recover some of my memories" Revan said trying to help

"Ehhh ... but me and my brother have had amnesia for a few years ... basically we do not remember anything ..." Mana said something intrigued

(It may be in different levels of damage to celebrate, question subject Revan How did you have amnesia?) Asked Kuruta

"Hummmm ... well ... I had a fight and I received a hard blow on the head ... apart from a small manipulation" Revan said remembering his amnesia

"Ehhh ... well ... I do not remember how I got amnesia ..." Mana said, to which I look at Neptune and said in a somewhat nervous tone

"Well ... Neptune-san ... .you can recover your memories in some of your memories in months like Revan-san, or not like me"

"Ehh ... but there is no cure for that" Neptune replied looking at Compa, who nervous said

"I'm sorry ... but I do not know how to recover my memory"

"Hummm ... then I'll run out of memory" Neptune said something sad, but Mana approached him and said

"Quiet, me and my brother have lived with that for years" said Mana with a smile

"Well ... but now I'm not sad because of my memory ... I'm just hungry" Neptune replied, rubbing his belly

"Ahh ... I have custard in the fridge ... do you all want a little?" Said Compa to the others, to which all nodded

"Well ... I'm going for the" To which was the flan, while the others removed the helmet

"Apart ... Luky is so small" Neptune said watching Luke

"I'm not that small ... I was 10 a few months ago" But Neptune started stroking him

"Ahh ... how nice ... as long as you keep doing, I wonder if Mark Hamill was like that at your age" Continued breaking the fourth wall

"Mark ... who?" Luke asked confused

"You know, the one that makes you in the original trilogy and the new movies" Neptune said breaking the fourth wall again

"Ok ... but you can let go ..." Luke said trying to get away

"Ahh come on, P-ko will not go to Re: Birth 3 and I do not think the car will put the DLC in this fanfic" Neptune said breaking the fourth wall again

"Ehhh ... who is P-ko? And how about Birth? And what fan?" Luke asked without understanding

"Ah better forget it, but they are so small" Neptune said hugging him

"Hey leave it" Intervened, said Mana separating it

"Ehh ... What's up? ... or is she jealous" Neptune said with narrowed eyes

"No ... you're drowning" Mana said annoyed

"Hehehe ... you're jealous" Laughing, said Neptune

"Hummm" Mana said annoyed, but Compa returned with the puddings for everyone in a tray

"Well, here is for everyone" said Compa with a smile

"Ohh this is flan ..." Neptune said watching her plate

"Wow ... what's it done?" Luke asked curious

"From an envelope of flan, honey and milk" said Compa smiling

"Milk ... blue milk" Luke said smiling

"Blue milk?" Wondering intrigued Compa

"Ehh blue milk, there is also in your time" Revan said smiling

"Yes, you also took it" Luke said surprised

"Yeah ... ahhh it was a good breakfast" Revan said nodding

"Blue, in my world there is green milk" commented Six

"Green, there is yellow in mine" said Copper

"From Costin IX, the best milk on the border" Continuous smiling

"Ehh ... ok" said Mana surprised

"Ehh ... it's normal white milk" said Ner nervous

"Ehh ... the blue was not normal?" Luke said without understanding

"Ok ... we better eat" Mana said nervous

"ok" Everyone answered, what they started eating

"Nothing bad ..." said Mana eating, although it was a simple flan

"Humm, it's a good meal that I've eaten in years" Six to taste for food

"Ahh ... your sweetness melts in my mouth" Neptune said smiling

"Hehehe ... I'm glad ... Do you want more?" Said Compa smiling

"Sure," Neptune said smiling

"Hehehe ... I'll prepare more" said Compa going to the kitchen

After that, everyone else finished eating, which Compa brought more and everyone ate

"Hummm ... I'm full" Said Mana finishing eating

"Hehehe ... I'm glad you liked it, by the way ... What are you going to do now?" I ask Cur curious

"Well ... the girl who brought us here said we should help Neptune to some war or something," said Revan with some seriousness

"Ahh ... I have a team of followers ... but now I'm going back to the place where you found me," said Neptune.

"Ahh ... then I can take you there" said Compa smiling

"Ahh thank you, Compa" Neptune said cheerfully

"Well ... come on," said Compa, smiling, after putting on his helmet, they all left the department of Compa, reaching a street of what appeared to be a town within a forest and behind a large futuristic city.

"Wow ... are those trees?" Luke asked seeing the vegetation of the place, which surprised the others, but R2-R2 intervened giving a few beeps

"That he grew up on tatooine, ja makes sense" Revan said understanding R2-R2

"Tatooine ... how is that place?" Mana asked curiously, to which Revan responded

"It's a desert planet ... a ball of sand"

"Wow ... it must be like a big beach, I want to go" Neptune said cheerfully, but Revan shook his head and said

"Beach nothing, it's just an endless desert ... apart from having many criminals and the Hutt cartel"

"Ahhh ... that's wrong" Neptune said disappointed

"Hummm ... Compa, what city is the one behind?" Asked Revan seeing the big city behind, which caught everyone's attention, surprised Neptune, Mana and Luke

"Ah that city is Planeptune, which is preceded by Lady Purple Heart" Respondio Compa in a formal tone

"Lady Purple ... hummm ... I think we should read everything about this world" Revan said analyzing the situation

"Compa, I think it would be better if we eat more flan on the way ... because you do not go with Neptune to bring it, after I give it back" Looking at her, Revan said in a friendly tone

"Yeah ... more flan" Neptune said cheerfully, to which Compa gave a smile and said

"Well, well ... but do not worry about giving it back to me." What went out with Neptune back home leaving the Revan and company alone

"Well Revan, what is your plan?" I ask Six

"Plan, what do you plan?" Asked Mana, suspecting

"Oh yeah, you see, when they were being blindfolded, I, Six and Copper analyzed our situation, and I thought of an army to deal with a problem in my universe, apart from using our technologies to get the order from Histoire and see if we could give something to go home "explained Revan

"Armada ... you were the one who wanted to be emperor" said Mana with hostility

"Not a bad one, I only seek to establish a regime of peace, apart from the fact that in my universe there is a great evil that is approaching, that is why it is the army"

"Hummm, how do I know you will not betray us" said Mana seriously

"Believe me, a betrayed person does not betray others" Revan said annoyedly remembering

"Hummm ... you better get Revan-san" Mana said annoyed

"And your Luke, what do you think?" Revan asked looking at Luke

"Well ... although I miss my uncles a bit, now I am happy to know this place" Luke said with a smile

"Hummm Luke-kun, you do not know what you're getting into, right?" Mana asked something worried

"Well, not so much, but this is more interesting than being a moisture farmer" Luke replied somewhat shy

"It's okay ... but be careful" said Mana in a somewhat tsundere tone

"Je, maybe Neptune was right in what I was saying" Copper said in a roguish tone

"Hey, only Luke-kun is the youngest of the group, other than he can get hurt, it's just that" Mana said crossing her arms, but Luke approached him and said

"Thanks Mana for worrying, but I've lived on tatooine since I was a newborn, believe me when he told you that I've seen many criminals and other criminals in society"

"Well, but be careful" answered Mana

"Well, R2-R2, you can show us what you have" Revan said, but R2-R2, just gave a few beeps

"You only obey your owner's son, well, here we have Luke" Revan said looking at Luke, who looked at R2-R2 and said

"Do you know about my parents?" To which the droid stayed fell for a few minutes, and responded in the form of beeps

"Ehh, my father was a Jedi and my mother a senator!" Luke said surprised, to which R2-R2 showed a holo-video, in which he saw a young adult, possibly 25 blonde hair with blue eyes, with a woman of 29 or 30, but very beautiful in what seemed be your wedding

"Wow how beautiful" said Mana with bright eyes

"They are my parents…?" Luke asked surprised

"What planet is R2?" Revan said, to what R2-R2 responded with a buzz

"Naboo, but I heard they had just founded it" Revan replied, but R2-R2 gave other buzzes

"What is an elective monarchy, fuck how many years it has passed" Said Revan holding his head

"Well ... what planes of ships do you have?" I ask Six interested, to which R2-R2 looked at Luke, who nodded, and R2-R2 showed what appeared to be planes of several starships.

"Ok ... many do not recognize" Revan said seeing the plans

"Ehh! ... that's a covenant ship" Six said pointing to a long purple boat

"Hummm ... they are many ships" Mana said surprised of so many ships

"Yes ... it will be better to get the best out of each one to form an insurmountable design" said Copper thinking

"Good idea, it will be better to get a factory or shipyard, if you have in this world" Revan said thinking

"Yes, but how are you going to finance it?" Wondering Mana

"Hmmm, I'll see how I get the money ... but open that investigate and read those files ... finally we can sell not so advanced technology" Revan said, to which the others nodded

"We're back" But from behind, they heard Neptune and Compa, who carried several custards in packages in backpacks

"Well ... after we finished talking," Revan said, to which everyone nodded.

"Hey ... Compa-san ... sure to join us ... will not you have medicine classes?" Asked Mana curiously

"Ah, do not worry, because the monsters have invaded the town when leaving their common dwellings, they have postponed the classes ... to which I am free" Said Compa smiling

"Monsters?" Luke asked with some fear

"Yes ... some monsters that have terrified the surrounding villagers" Continuous Compa somewhat fearful

"Hummm ... it's good that we have weapons," said Revan, seeing his lightsaber lasers

"Ehhh ... but I as a heroine do not have any weapons" Neptune said something annoying, to which she turned around and went to a dumpster to look between her

"Ehh Nep-Nep ... why look in the trash?" Asked Compa nervous

"Yes…." Nodding, the others said, but Neptune came back with a wooden sword

"Look what I found! A sword!" Gladly, Neptune said

"But ... it's made of wood and ..." With grief, said Mana

"Yeah ... other than ... well ... I do not think it will do much damage" Revan added, with much regret to the purple movie, almost could give him one of his saber lasers

"Je ... maybe it's made of wood ... but a sword is a sword" Positively, Neptune said

"Ok ... we better go" said Six turning around

"Yes ... if you want I can give you one of my lasers swords" Revan said taking out one of his swords, but Neptune shook his head

"No, I prefer this faithful sword" Neptune said, to which Revan nodded in surprise

"Ok, let's go" Revan said looking at everyone

"Compa, we guide" Continuous looking at her

"Ok" With a smile, said Compa

Then the group started to walk, in which way they used R2-R2 to learn more about this world, coming to a colorful forest that was near a village, where Revan and the others saw that in their helmet (digital viewer in Mana's case). it said 'virtual forest', where they stopped in near a small lake

"I made this place crash into the ground elegantly" Neptune said looking around.

"Kuruta, it makes you familiar" On the radio, Copper asked his titan

(Affirmative ... this area was where we fell ... ahead about 30 meters) Answered Kuruta, to which Copper nodded

"Wow ... how many trees," Luke commented, looking everywhere

"Je ... it's a forest, it's obvious" said Mana crossing her arms

"Well, it's a little later, but ..." said Compa crossing his fingers

"But ..." They all said without understanding

"The place is full of Dogoo" said Compa with fear

"Dogoo?" Luke asked with fear

(Bag of meat Compa, the monster that you say are the gelatinous beings of blue color with appearance Canis familiaris) He said HK-47 watching Compa

"Yes HK, but they have not been here when I found them"

(Well, teacher, I can take care of the blue mud bags) HK said watching Revan

"Hummm ... Well ..." Revan said, but before finishing, Neptune intervened

"Wait, if someone goes to attack, first I am the protagonist of the fanfic" Said Neptune breaking the fourth wall

"Wait girl, ahhh ... we're all here to know what the hell happened, not to bluff" Revan said annoyed

"But…." Neptune said, but Mana picked him up from his coat, and said

"Besides, you want to fight with a wooden sword, and you have amnesia, at least remember if you've ever fought," said Mana seriously.

" Hereeee!... if I remember how to fight ... apart do not make fun of my faithful sword of ..." In that, Revan raised his lightsaber and using force, made 3 of those gelatinous beings are impaled on the lightsaber destroying themselves in fragments of luminous

"And ready" Revan said with a smile after his case, to which came out a notice that said

 **8 exp earned**

 **4 credits earned**

"Ehhh ... what experience and credits?" Asked Revan surprised, in response R2-R2 (who stayed out of the fight) gave a few beeps

"That in this world you gain experience ... that allows you to raise it, increasing our abilities ... Ok ... and the credits are the currency of this world ..." Revan said nervously

"Ok ... What the hell is this world? It seems to be more of an RPG" Mana said annoyed

"Yeah ... what a strange world," said Copper, annoyed.

"Well ... this can be a good thing ... I think" Luke said somewhat shy

"It may be to improve us ... ahhh more nothing" said Copper looking towards another group of monster, what in his viewer saw that Dogoo said.

"Someone else saw Dogoo say about the monsters" Copper said watching the others

(Enemies detected) Commented Kuruta with his Plasma Railgun pointing

"Yeee ... more enemies" Neptune said unsheathing his wooden sword

"Ahh ... at least they're not that intimidating" Luke said taking out the inquisitor's saber

"Well ... it will be a good workout" said Mana with her arms raised

"These will not be a problem," said Six, breaking his silence with his rifle raised.

(Bags of blue mud detected, ready to exterminate) Said HK-47 with his rifle pointing

"Well ... I think we'll have some entertainment" Revan said taking out his other laser sword, but then he saw Compa and said

"Hey, Compa, you better hide ... this will get ugly"

"Ahh do not worry," said Compa with a smile, which he pulled out of a giant needle from who knows where, as big as two stacked R2-R2s or Luke, possibly with a strange liquid.

"Ok ... Where did you get that?" I ask Six surprised and with some fear

"Ahh ... this ... is what I use to fight, where did it come from? Well ... it's a secret from Compa" Respondio Compa smiling something stingy

"Ahhh ... I can't imagine where or how you keep it" Neptune said impacted

"Hey Kuruta ... some possibility" said Copper shocked

(Negative, Miss Compa's physicist does not match to keep or hide such a needle) Kuruta replied

"If ... Better not ask Compa-san" Mana said with a somewhat forced smile, which saw a cluster of monsters behind a small futuristic-looking bridge

"The first of 30 wins" At which he rose and was flying towards the monsters

"He ... we see you're a little girl" Said Revan running using force

(Ready to kill master) Said HK-47 running

"Hummm ... I will not let a girl beat me" Luke said running towards them

"Go newbies" said Six following them

"Kuruta" Copper said going also, to which Kuruta followed

(Attack priority confirmed) Said the latter with his Plasma Railgun raised

"Hehehe ... they must be professional warriors ..." Following them, said Compa, but Neptune intervened annoyed

"AHHHHH ... .spear to the protagonist" To which was advanced towards one of the dogoo

"Ahh Nep-Nep wait for me," said Compa, following her

On the other hand, the warriors of other worlds fought against the monsters, which were massacred

"Nraaaaahhh ..." whispered one of the dogoo before being blown up in pieces by Kuruta's shots, to which he said

(Pilot, the enemy does not show resistance)

"Then save ammo, try to attack them with blows or with that sword that girl gave you" said Copper taking out his pistol and tactical knife

(I understand) Answered Kuruta and then continue to trample or cut the Dogoo

"Ahh ... they are many" Luke commented seeing more dogoo coming, with some called dogoos men, who were bigger and silly face xd, and other enemies shaped like a yellow flower with their stem named tulips

"Ehh ... then the little ones are the females or ..." Luke said without understanding, but Six raised his rifle shooting the Dogoos men, destroying them in luminous fragments

"It does not matter if they are female or male, just kill" said Six to which he threw a grenade at a large group, killing them all

"Hahahaha ... they are so easy" Flying, commented Mana they fired with their lasers from their shoulders to the monsters, which were destroyed

'Level Up' in that came a message in your viewer

"Super ... I think," said Mana, to which the claws he had was unfolding in an intimidating way.

"Great" To which I quickly drop nailing his new claws on one of the monster, then take flight and kill the monster

"Hey ... it's not worth flying" Jumping, Neptune said annoyed

"There's no rules on the battlefield" Mana said as she descended at high speed, hitting the ground causing several monsters to die

"Well, who's still" Pulling their swords together as they lifted their claws, said Mana

"Hour of action" To which is advanced against the monsters, appearing a new one with the name of Boxer X

"Ehh ... .a new one" Mana said advancing, nailing her claws killing him

"Pathetic" He continued with a smile before continuing with his killing

On the other hand, Neptune was still peeling ... although with a lower performance than the rest

"Ahh ... ahhh ... ..are easy" With a nervous smile, Neptune said killing possibly her third or fourth monster, but ...

"Careful" Pushing it using force, Revan said when another Boxer X approached from behind, and then kill him with his lightsaber

"Be careful, watch your back" Revan said and then approach another group of Dogoo, using the force to make everyone go to his final call nailed to laser saber

"Hummm, you have a sale ..." Neptune said, but Revan threw his spare lightsaber and spoke seriously

"Use it with the red button, it will serve you" In response Neptune nodded activating the saber to then look at a group of Dogoo Men and pounce

"Do not neglect your back, use the lightsaber to defend yourself and counterattacks, the wooden sword for provocative blows" Said Revan slicing a Dogoo

"Ahh ... whatever you say Revanada" Neptune answered something annoying obeying

"Eh? How Revanada?" Revan said annoyed

"Hehehe, it's boring to refer to someone by name, so I better call them by nicknames" answered Neptune smiling

"Ok, vod'ika" Revan said with a smile behind his helmet

"Hey, do not make fun" said Neptune upset

"What? ... You also gave me a nickname" Revan said in a mocking tone killing monsters

"Hummmm" Whisper Neptune with a kawaii look and annoyed

"Hahaha ... listen vod'ika, do not strain much in your attacks, save energy for when the enemy is off guard" Said Revan doing a jump on a Boxer X, then kill him with his lasers swords

"Humm ... ok" Neptune answered something annoying defending himself from a blows of one of the tulips, by the time he had finished, give a sharp cut with the lightsaber

"Good" Revan said congratulating her, all the others had already massacred all the nearby monsters

"Je, I'm the protagonist of the story, of course I do it well" Neptune said with his chest raised and a big smile, but Revan only pushed him with the glove's yolks on his forehead, making him fall and deactivate the lightsaber

"You still have a lot of vod'ika, you have power, yes, but if you only presume you will not achieve anything" Said Revan deactivating his saber lasers

"Hummm ... you do not like me" Neptune said annoyed, but Revan picked up the lightsaber he gave him, and offering him said

"Handle it with care, I'll give it to you" To which Neptune received it to then stop and clean

"Ahh ... what a good warm up" Said Mana saved his weapons

"Ehh ... it was complicated" Luke commented saving the Inquisitor's saber

"Ah ... another day's work" Said Six recharging his rifle as if nothing

"Yes, it was a great robe ... ahhh" said Compa jumping, but in the process he lost his balance falling to the ground

"Careful" said Six preventing it from falling

"Ahh ... thanks" Compa said something blushed

"Je ..." Whisper Copper in a roguish tone

"What?" Six said seriously

"Nothing friend ... ahhh what a good fight" Copper replied saving his tactical knife

"Kuruta, how are you?" Continuous watching his titan

(Shield did not suffer damage, these enemies have been insignificant) He said his titan

"Good" Copper replied, noticing several objects lying around

"Ohh ... booties" Neptune said happily picking them up

"Ok ... .eh boy ... what does your droid say?" Revan said looking at Luke, who looked at R2-R2 and it gave a few beeps in response

"Rewards for killing monsters ... .ok if it's weird" Revan replied, as he went towards the objects, noting that several were fragments of the monsters

"Humm, they may be useful," Revan said, picking them up.

After that, the group continued on its way, reaching a small plain near the river with a large hole in the center

"We're here! This is where I found them" Cheerfully, said Compa

"Wow, what can you do?" Neptune said looking at the big hole

"Ahh ... Nep-Nep does this make you remember something?" Ask Compa worried

"... .." Whisper Neptune upset

"Ehh ... Miss Neptune" Luke said with respect

"Hummm" But Neptune just whispered annoyed

"Eh ..." Mana whispered without understanding

"Ahhh! I do not remember anything!" Screaming, said sad Neptune

"Ok ... that was counterproductive" said Copper lowering his head, but Revan approached Neptune and said

"Haber ... I'm going to do a trick" Then he put his hand on the forehead of the purple hair

"Ehh ... what are you doing ..." Neptune said somewhat annoyed, but that stopped when she felt a strong pain, while Revan used the force to try to see if there were memories in Neptune

"Ehh ... what are you doing, Mr. Revan?" Concerned, said Compa

"I'm using force to see if I can connect with your mind" Revan answered seriously

"Trick of mind, where do you come from?" Surprised, said Six

"Silence, it's harder with interruptions" Revan said

"Ahh ... it ... it hurts ... ahhh ... ..ahh ... ahhh" Neptune whispered trying to separate, but only remained silent, to which after a few seconds, Revan released her

"Ahh ... that I ..." Neptune said before falling tired, but Revan the subject

"Quiet" To which I help her get up

"Ehh Nep-Nep Do you remember something?" Ask Compa worried

"Ahhh ... .no ... ..ahhh" Neptune said rubbing her head

"Their memories seem to be very destroyed, but I can see that you have combat ability, other than your personality and way of being is very well preserved" Revan said, to which he paused and continued

"But in the others you can't read them, although they seem to be very repetitive and somewhat sad ... although I noticed that you seem to be fighting"

"Fighting?" I ask Neptune without understanding

"Oh right" Interrupting, said Compa

"What Compa?" Neptune said something interested

"Ah Nep-Nep, when did you fall, did you lose anything? How did an ID or something do?" Ask Compa

"Hummmm ... I do not remember ... .ah, I know" Neptune replied jumping

"Ok ..." Revan said crossing his arms

"I lost ... the minority" With a smile, Neptune said, but everyone remained silent with a serious look 'hitting' their foreheads

"Ehhh, I thought it would be fun?" Neptune said nervous

"Yes ... and no, this is serious ... other than that it was a bad joke" Revan said shaking his head

"Ahh ... good" With his head down, Neptune said regretful

"It will be better to look" Intervening, said Six seeing the whole place

"Yes, good idea" said Copper, to which everyone turned to see the terrain, but ...

 **Crash**

"What was that sound?" Neptune said something nervous

"I have a bad feeling about this" Luke said looking at the ground, which broke from nothingness crumbling

"Ahh the ground is broken!" Alarmed Neptune said, but it was too late and they were all sucked by the newly formed hole

"We fall down" Shout Compa falling

"Fuck hold on" Mana said holding Luke by the hand taking flight and R2-R2 was flying, but the others fell.

"Ahhhh" Neptune shouted down, but was picked up by Revan, while HK-47 charged to Compa and held on to Revan, who used the strength to slow down the fall, on the other hand Copper climbed Kuruta and Six prepared for the impact

 **PUMMMMM**

A large curtain of smoke dispersed when Kuruta and Six collided, making two large craters, while Revan landed softly, releasing Neptune and HK, which released Compa, who are super nervous. Also, Mana and Luke went down and R2-R2 landed

"Ahhhh ... .I'm done" said Compa recovering the balance

(Affirmative bag of blood Compa, the fall was not so deep) Said HK-47 turning on his flashlight

"Ahh ... I do not expect this ... the story if it has changed in this fanfic based on the remake" Neptune said recovering from the scare

"Whatever vod'ika, you must always be prepared for any change" Said Revan turning on his headlight

"Where we are?" Asked Compa watching around him, where it seemed to be a cave with some glowing minerals sticking out of the walls

"Wow what a cave" Said Mana watching the cave

"Ehh look" said Luke seeing something about leaving

"Ehh, what is that?" Asked Compa pointing, which was a shiny object

"To have…." Whisper Neptune picking up

"Ehhh? ... Does anyone know what this is?" I ask seeing everyone, who denied

"It's new to me, although it seems technological," said Revan, looking at the object.

"Hummm, I know, it must be a coin or medal to exchange it to a king somewhere for something very powerful" Neptune said cheerfully, but everyone shook their heads

"I doubt it, it could be sold as scrap or jewelery, unless we examine it more closely" Revan said in a normal tone, but ...

GRRRRR

In the background there was a loud growl, to which they all went to notice and saw a great monster with a spider body and a humanoid torso, carrying a large sword, which was named insect Guardian

"Covered" Shout Six pulling out his rifle

"Ahhh ... a monster" Scream Luke pulling out his blaster pistol

"Kuruta" Copper said with his anti-titan rocket launcher on his shoulder

(Priority, defeat the monster classified as a guardian bug) Kuruta said taking out his Plasma Railgun shooting the monster

"Everyone deploy to the sides and shoot him at a safe distance" Leading, said Revan with his two lightsabers in his activated hands

"Hey, who called your boss?" Mana said annoying flying around the monster

"You have a plan" Seriously (And using force xd) Revan said looking at the loli, who just fell silent and obeyed those orders

"Compa, Neptune, move away ..." But in that the monster pounced on them, grabbing Compa from the waist

"Ahhhh ... help meeeee" Scream Compa terrified

"Fuck, HK" Revan said seeing his faithful droid

(Understood master) He responded by shooting the monster in its vulnerable parts

"Well, hold on, Compa" Revan said, jumping towards the monster

"Ehh Revanada, wait" Neptune said also jumping, but was pushed out by Revan, who spoke seriously

"No vod'ika, this is very dangerous, hide yourself" To which I nail his saber lasers in the abdomen of the monster, which roared in pain and with a strong shake, made fly to Revan

"Fuck ..." Whisper Crashing against the walls of the cave softening the blow with force

"Not me too ... I can fight" Neptune said impotently, but ...

(... ..Neptune ... ..) In his head, a calm voice sounded

"Ahhh ... you are the mysterious voice of my dream ... wait, was that real?" Neptune said answering said voice

"Ahhhh" On the other hand, the monster pushed one of his legs to Six and Luke, who screamed in pain

"Shit" Mana shouted shooting, but the monster caught her with his hand throwing her to the ground

"Arrrhhhggg" Shout Mana in pain

"Ahh ... mysterious voice lady, can you help me?" Neptune said in a pleading voice

(No, but if you use your Hard Drive Divinity, you can help Revan and company) He answered the voice

"Hard Drive-what? I've lost my memory ... Could you explain me please?" Neptune said

(Ah ... that explains why I spent so much energy to communicate with you) Said the voice in a thoughtful tone

"But if I use that Hard Dri-whatever ... can I be useful for the fight?" Neptune said clenching his fists

(Yes, but I do not know if in your condition you can use it) The voice said something doubtful

"Well, I'll do anything to prove to that Revanda fool that I can fight!" He answered the purple hair watching as Revan and the others fought against the monster

"Please ... I want to save Compa and the others ... and be useful" Continuous very determined

(Ok ... I'll force the activation of your Hard Drive Divinity ... Are you sure?) Answered the voice as a glow formed around Neptune

"If we go," Neptune said as the brightness formed several computational digits.

"What the hell?" Revan said noticing the glow of Neptune, but he finished consuming it, and then gave a strong light to disperse ...

"Ehhhhh?" All present shouted, since the figure that seemed was not that of Neptune, but of a taller and older woman, long purple hair divided into braids with blue eyes with a brightness in the middle and a pair of circular objects with a X light blue, wearing what appeared to be a tight black leotard with purple segments and super-technological silver pieces. With very close boots the same color of his current clothes.

"This is me?" The woman who was Neptune was surprised with a more mature voice

"Ehhhh Neptune-san" Mana said surprised, identifying the woman as Neptune

(Yes, this is your true Neptune form) Said the voice to Neptune

"Fuck ... it's grown" Luke said surprised

"Ehh! Nep-Nep! You have transformed!"

"Kuruta ..." Also surprised, said Copper watching his titan

(Current figure of Miss Neptune presents a great concentration of energy, it is recommended to be careful) Kuruta said surprising the group

"Amazing" Whisper Six also surprised

"vod'ika ... what a trick" Said Revan shocked

"The power ... flows for me ... there's no way I lose" Decided, Neptune said, while around her formed a pair of cybernetic wings floating on his sword, and the area of the hips what appeared to be a kind of protections and in his right hand appeared a long black sword, that and that in his other hand had the sword that gave him Revan, which lit purple

"This time I'll show you Revan if I'm useful" Decided, said Neptune jumping towards the monster

"Okay…." Revan answered nervously, but Neptune managed to give a strong cut to the monster

 **ARRRRGGGG**

In pain, the monster growled backwards

"Well ... .guao" Copper said shocked while firing from Kuruta

"Unit-CR? No ... very advanced and I'm in another dimension ... spirit ... not ... there's never a change in the body" Whisper Mana surprised

"Fuck ... that I can" Whisper Six recharging

"Now monster, take Cross Combo" Neptune said at the same time he made several cuts in the monster, to which I raise it and giving a strong cut, I knock it to the ground

"Guao" whispered Compa surprised, but the monster released her, causing her to fall

"Ahhhh" Shouted Compa falling, but HK-47 picked her up

"Ahhh ... thanks HK" said Compa flushed

(Master ordered me to take care of the allies) HK said, to which he took out one of his blaster rifles, firing at the monster, leaving badly wounded

"Well HK" Revan said jumping on the monster using force, and giving a serious cut to the monster, making it fall possibly dead

'New object: Increase of memory 64 MB'

To which one object appeared in his hand and another in Neptune's

"Ok ... .. I think" Revan whispered to what he saw Neptune and said

"Nothing bad vod'ika" To which Neptune looked to the other side

"Ha ... you're jealous that I've overcome you"

"Go, I have not fought seriously ... or with all my power" Revan said turning around

"Hmmmmmm, sure" Neptune said with a tsundere look, to which a light enveloped her and returned to its normal shape

"Buff ... has been exhausted ... but at least we did it" Continuously the purple movie

(Well done Neptune and Revan, are the others okay?) By who knows what route, said the voice to all present

"ouch ... it just hurts a little" Luke said standing up

"Yes, I'm fine thanks to everyone ..." Said Compa smiling

"Eh? Nep-Nep where does that voice come from?" I ask amazed voice

"That voice ... Are you your Histoire?" Asked Revan recognizing her voice

(Yes Revan, though thanks for helping Neptune in the battle) He answered Histoire in a friendly tone

"Histoi ... .ahh ..." I whisper Neptune if I can say it

(It's Histoire, Neptune, you just missed one letter) He answered Historie in a friendly tone

"Ok, Histy-Histy!" Neptune said smiling

(Histy ... well ... can you call me haci, apart delighted to meet you Compa) Histoire said something nervous

"Ahh ... I'm also delighted to meet ... I'm telling you, Histy" Responded Compa smiling

"Je, what a roll with the nicknames" commented Copper approaching ... but ...

 **ARGGGGG**

Rising, the furious monster whispered

"I saw this - vooooo!" The presents shouted

"Calm down ... I ... can ..." Revan said putting himself in front, but the others grabbed him and ran out

"Wait ..." Revan said nervously, but Six said

"RUNNNNN" To which all left running

* * *

 **10 minutes later**

"Ah ... .ahhh ... .ahhhh" With weariness, whispered Neptune leaning on his knees

"Almost" Susurro Compa walked to the jousts

"Ah ... .ahhh ... ..What a career" Whisper Luke fell to the ground, but Mana helped him by loading him

"Boy, have not you fought in your life?" Mana said with a smile

"I'm a moisture farmer ... ahhh ... my uncle always takes me" Luke said leaning on R2-R2, who deployed a small ventilated

(I can't believe that monster has survived so much damage) Histoire told the group

"Ahh ... I was sure that I killed him" Revan said annoyed

"Apart ... Histy ... can you check this?" He added Neptune taking out the object they found

(It's a fragment of a key, it's a part of the parts to free me from my seal) Histoire said

"Are you sealed Histy?" Ask Compa worried

(Yes, can you liberate me? In each nation there is one of the fragments) Responded Histoire

"Hey you told us to help Neptune" Copper said somewhat annoyed

"We can do it ... but you'll have to raise the offer" Revan said negotiating

(I can promise you a reward for the end, apart from the fact that in this world you will be able to find a lot of help and ways to improve your skills) He answered Histoire seriously

"I understand ... for my part it's fine" Revan said, while everyone accepted the jousts

"But will it be difficult?" I ask Neptune something doubtful

(Yes, they are in danger on many occasions) Histoire responded

(But if they succeed, I can return your memories) I add in a tone of conviction

"Really!" Happily, Neptune responded

(If seriously, apart from that I need you to recover your memories) Said Histoire

"Well, I think for the good of Neptune and our deal, we will do it" Revan said

(If teacher accepts, I will) HK-47 said

"There's no problem for me" said Six nodding

"It will be interesting," said Copper, grabbing his helmet chin.

"I think it will be fun" Luke said with a smile

"I write down" Mana said with a thumbs up

"Me too, apart from the monsters there are no classes" said Compa smiling

"Will everyone help me?" Wondering surprised Neptune

"Yes, we're ... stuck in this," Revan replied, lifting his shoulders.

"Yes, other than we have nothing else to do" Said Mana in a sincere tone

"I have no problem," Six said to what the others nodded.

"Ahhh ... now I have a legion of soldiers following me, it's not great Compa" said Neptune looking at Compa, which only smiled timidly

"Whatever you say" The others said something annoying

"He ... we better go to my house to eat ... do not you think?" Said Compa seeing them with a smile

"If I could" Raising a hand, Neptune said cheerfully, to which all just lowered their heads ...

And if this adventure begins ...


	3. strange cave, new friends

**Note: Do not forget to comment**

After escaping the monster, they returned to the department Compa, where all rested, with Luke, Mana and Neptune sitting in a cabinet, Compa in other furniture, Revan leaning against a nearby wall, Six sitting on a steel chair that knows who knows where, Copper in a normal chair, HK-47 standing near Compa, R2-R2 near Luke and Kuruta in the window, where after eating (Or taking oil from the robots), Revan said

"Well ... I think we'll have to go through the other fragments to the other nations"

Already back they had been learning from this world, leaving everyone surprised, more because the four nations were literally rubbing in an absolute nothing, but also interested in the strange way that they had to improve their skills by using levels, apart of magic potions and other magical artifacts

"Yes, but first it will be better to prepare us ... fuck with the logic of this world I suppose we should raise " responded Copper, startling the word ' levear'

"Yeah ... this world is sooooo crazy" Luke said in a normal tone

"Besides we need to get more money" He added Copper checking his simplicity that was added by the Histoire update

"Yes, if we are going to the other nations we will need more money to survive" said Six seriously

"We can sell some of our technology or recreate it with materials ... but I would need a technician or engineer to apply or produce it" Revan said, but, as if a light bulb were coming on Compa, she got up and asked

"A gunner or something of that kind?"

"Yes ... could serve" Revan answered with a nod, and in response, Compa went to a nearby shelf, where he took out a laptop with a color, where after searching one of his social networks, he put the laptop on the coffee table, in the direction to Revan

"A friend from elementary school graduated from a velic gun a month ago, apart from publishing that she bought an old boat with all her money"

"Boat?" Asked Revan interested

"A ship that allows to go between the nations, although she got an old one that was already going to be scrapped ... Why are you reading like crazy?" Compa answered, but ended up asking something uncomfortable to see Revan looking like crazy on his laptop about his ex-partner

"Ok, he lives in the Sonice towers , in the apartment zone of 100 credits ... number 5-421 , guao ..." Whisper Revan while leaving the laptop

"Je, are you going to visit the girl?" Copper asked in a mocking tone.

"And looked for his career, which seems to be responsible for the design and determine the composition of weapons, armor and artifacts, which will be very useful in our company" Revan responded

"Well ... I'm going to go shopping in the city to go to the next nation ... if they want to come with me" said Compa stopping

"If I could" said Neptune standing up

"Hummmm some milk would be fine" Luke said also stopping followed by R2-R2

"With the way of eating Neptune-san ... .Compa-san, I will also accompany them" Said Mana standing

"Well ... .Company brings something for us ... and HK helps her buy" Revan said while handing a few credits to Compa, while HK approached

(Understood master) Said his faithful droid nodding

"ok ... let's go" said Compa nervous, what he went out with the others

"Well ... I will continue reading" Revan commented, continuing with the information left by Histoire

"Ok ... I'm going to sleep for a while" answered Six, lowering his head

"Do not get upset if I turn on the TV" Copper asked while grabbing control

"Wait ... no " Six said before a light came out of the side of his helmet, then just sit down to sleep

"No ... I'm going to read" Revan replied as he continued with his reader

* * *

 **3 hours later**

'I understand ... these goddess depend on the Share or faith of the person, which is transformed into energy and power source of them, but if their followers go down they will lose power until they die, it is interesting their immortality ... ahh the dream of everything sith and goddess s possess these fucking if Malak were here and have kidnapped and experimented to extract immortality, but ... on these transformation ... ..no will be ... Neptune' Revan thought as he read some books on a proportioned screen of his arm, courtesy of Histoire

'But if she is ...that would explain some things ...loder Histoire ... you only give us books but nothing of what you know in that little head of yours' Leaning on one arm, he thought while analyzing the situation

'Although this could put me up on my galaxy ... .fuck almost 3,000 years has passed' He thought even amazed at the state of his universe

'Je, although the fall of the Jedi and I saw it coming ... ahhh ... who would say ' lying on the furniture thought in an ironic tone

'But going back to the beginning ... .Neptune like a goddess ... I wonder when her nation will resist if she gets to rule ... ..it may disintegrate ... ..or worse ... ' Revan thought seeing all the possibilities that if Neptune were to govern ... ..and being like the purple hair... it was not good expectations. But in that...

"We're back" From the door, Neptune's voice sounded happily jumping as he entered with the others

'And speaking of the possible deity ' Revan thought as he turned towards the door, where Neptune, Compa, Mana and Luke entered with large shopping bags and using poor R2-R2 to get several bags on top , although he was surprised to see Mana in a different outfit, which consisted of a blue house with circular pocket-shaped ornaments, a short black skirt, black boots with a small heel and a circle in the center with an N on it, ending with a ribbon that tied her hair that had a letter M. On the other hand it was also noticed that Neptune had a purple skirt

"Guoo ..." Revan and Copper whispered, who fixed themselves sideways, surprised

"How much do I have left?" Asked Mana with a smile

"Well ... why the change of clothes?" Copper asked curiously

"Everyone looked at me in amazement, I even heard some say it was a cyborg or a new CPU or whatever" Mana explained something annoyed

"And we went around the clothing stores, we also bought a skirt for Neptune-san" I continue with a smile

"Hummm ... why should I use this?" Neptune said annoyed but kawaii

"You are not wearing any lower garment, if you fall all look at your panties" said Mana seriously

"Well ... but it does not go with my wardrobe" answered Neptune accepting

"Well, on the other hand we got to buy supplies for the trip " Mana continued while leaving the bags, where there was pudding, several cans of food, as well as some fruits, pudding, batteries, portable chargers , bullets, grenades and pudding .

"Excellent" Revan said checking things, but in that he realized the abnormal amount of pudding that had

"Why is there a lot of pudding?" I ask somewhat surprised

"The pudding is the food of the gods, that's why we bought for several days" answered Neptune while taking one and then eating it

"I understand ..." Revan replied nervously

"Apart ... we found some jobs in a place called guild" Continuous Mana

"Guild?" Copper asked interested

"The guild is an international organization that is in charge of giving jobs in exchange for credits and some articles, apart from helping to improve the goddess ' shares" I explain Compa with a smile

"Ok ... I read that in the archives" Revan said nodding

"Je, from what you say, it seems that they are very believers here" Copper said in a surprised tone

"Of course ... more now that the goddesses returned ... .although here at Planeptune Lady Purple has not returned Heart" said Compa with a big smile

"Everyone except ..." Copper said without understanding much

"Lady Purple Heart, the goddess of Planeptune" Explained Revan showing some photos (Very old that could not be distinguished the faces) Of what it seems to be a young woman, of possibly 17 to 18 years of dark purple hair with a celestial dress surrounded by several people (wearing armor and other normal clothes, although they looked very malnourished and as strange as it seems, rotten)

"Year 0, foundation of Planeptune, end of the age of darkness" Continuous Revan

"Wow, what a thing" Luke said surprised

"Age of darkness?" Asked Curious Mana

"According to what I heard, it was a dark time after the death of the ancient goddess, so without the blessing of the goddess, everything died ... literally" Continuous while showing several photos We stopped with the dark sky with a sun almost extinguished, at the same time that several ruins and what seemed to be horrendous monsters and people wandering, people who seemed to be dead in life with their rotten bodies

"Before that age, apparently a group of 4 brave soldiers fallen to the goddess's non-blessing entered the goddess realm, celestia, where they killed the goddess with the hope of ending their tyranny ...they seem they screwed up and everything went to the drain" Continuous rubbing his chin

"Four soldiers ... .ah, it must be the story of the Quartet " said Compa, as if a light was on

"Je, in the end it seems that only worse things" said Mana somewhat surprised

"Yes ... they only caused the near end of this world, but one day , 4 goddesses of pure soul descended from the sky to the four masses of destroyed land " explained Revan showing other images, where he saw three other girls, one of 18 to 19 of green hair and a large bust, another of 16 to 17 years of white hair and a medium bust , and one last, of 14 to 15 years, of light blue hair and flat chest, all in heavenly clothes with several people kneeling at their around (although curiously the last one was in a land full of gray snow)

"And they gave their goddess blessing giving life back to this whole world" Continued Revan as he showed another group of photos with the earth full of lives

"And after a century of development began the age of the console war" To which he showed another pair of photos with people fighting between four sides

" The war of consoles, they taught me the orphanage that was a conflict that lasted almost 18 centuries, just the previous century an armistice was signed when a democratic government entered voting in the background to the oracles and voice bearers of the goddess " Said Compa remembering their history classes

"Yep ... fuck and now with the goddesses present ..." Revan said with some concern

"Just hope they also accept peace" said Compa with some seriousness

"And your Compa-san ... Which goddess do you follow?" Wonder curious

"Ah, I follow Lady Purple Heart like the rest of the inhabitants of Planeptune" Respond Compa with some seriousness

"Heh, they must be very believers here ... although if we count that their goddess really appeared " commented Copper crossing his arms

"Do you ... have goddesses where does it come from?" Asked Cur curious

"Humm ... where I come from ... there are many religions in every society, although they did not necessarily have a goddess, but also gods or guardian spirits or something to do" commented Revan pensively

"On the border there is a great variety of religions, although we are not so believing if you understand me" said Copper as he took a soda from the bags

"My uncles never taught me what to believe, although when I was in the cities I heard stories of the sand spirits and things like that" Luke said while eating a pudding

"For my part ... I was never interested in religion, although sometimes I went to churches or masses for work" Said Mana drinking a soda

"Ahhhh, what happened?" In that, Six had woken up

"Ah we were talking about what everyone believes" Luke said with respect

"Ahh religion" Settling down, said Six

"In the army there is a common number of believers, although I heard from groups of various religions that helped the displaced and help them alleviate their pain from the war, although others just preached that it was the end of time or something like that" Continuous Six in a normal tone

"I understand" Respondio Compa surprised

"And ... your nep-nep?" Asked Compa to Neptune

"Ahh me" the pink hair replied somewhat surprised

"Hummm ... I do not know ... other than I have amnesia" He continued while rubbing his chin

"Although among all those goddesses ... I think I would choose the lady ..." He said while swinging his finger between the images of Lady Purple Heart and Lady Black Heart

"Lady ..." Whispers the others, but...

"To Miss Compa" said Luke looking at Compa

"Yes Luke" said Compa smiling

"Where was Lastation?" I ask pointing to the bottom of the pudding that I ate, which said 'made in Lastation'

"Ah is the land of the coast ..." But before terminal, Neptune intervened with bright eyes and said

"Ehhhh! What makes Lastation pudding?" Asked excited

"Also ... so I know there is a Pudin factory" Respondio something pensive

"Ahhhh I want to go to the land of pudding!" Neptune said excited

"It only has a couple of factories" Whisper Compa kinda nervous

"Ok ... going back to the previous topic ... How are those guild jobs?" Revan asked nervously as Neptune ate the pudding while blessing the Lastation goddess of general that dessert in their lands

If your new word for all of them...

* * *

 **2 hours later**

After organizing, and save all the pudding that Neptune bought, the group went to a cave where it was said that many monsters were coming out, where they had orders to kill the monsters that had

"Made that this is the cave" After descending a few meters, Revan said while he and the rest of the group arrived

"Wow how pretty" At his side, Neptune said cheerfully as he looked inside the cave, which was composed of some platforms connected by bridges, most of which were illuminated by shining crystals, although there were also areas in the dark. To which the group began to advance, where Luke killed in passing a phantasmatic monster that was near the first bridge, then turning left into a dark area

(Warning, several unidentified beings ahead) For its part, warned Kuruta as he put himself in defensive position with his giant sword

"Well Kurata ... more prey in front" Copper said as he drew his tactical knife and a dagger that bought Compa in the market

"Je, let's see how good these enemies are" Activating his two sabers, Revan said putting himself in front of the group, lighting up a little but insufficient at the same time

"Nep-Nep, Luke, Mr. Revan, Mana, someone I do not see anything" On the side of the group, said Compa nervous and somewhat aroused by not seeing anyone, which only affected her and Neptune, being that the rest they had night vision in their helmet and that Mana had some training in dark environments

"I think it would be better to turn on the flashlights of the helmets" Luke said somewhat nervous

"Good idea child, apart from that I do not want the vod'ika to stumble or fall to ..." Revan said but in that a sound of shock sounded on the other side, where Neptune was

"Ahh?" Both she and another unknown voice sounded as they fell to the ground, although Neptune fell on Luke, who as if he were domino fell on Mana (who had not yet activated his unit-CR)

"Ahhh!" Both Mana and Luke shouted as they fell

"Ahhh ... I'm sorry" Standing up, Luke said, not realizing that he leaned...

"Eh? And this soft" I whisper when I felt that he was touching something soft, but when he noticed

"Perverteeeeeeed" In an instant, Mana activated her unit-CR and I throw Luke towards a wall of the cave

"I said I was sorry" Luke said painfully embedded in the stone wall

On the other hand, Neptune stood up and looking at the person with whom he stumbled said

"Hey, be more careful than it is dark!" In that Revan activated his helmet flashlight (courtesy of Histoire) lighting up the person who hit Neptune, revealing a girl, 16 to 17 years old, with brown hair Green ribbon on one end of the head, emerald eyes, a black sleeveless blouse with a skirt of the same color, apart from a large blue trench coat that was very large for its size and blue boots. Also, when he fell, several cell phones of different colors fell

"Look where you're going, girl!" Said the unknown girl, rubbing her head, to which she continued

"Wait ... what does a girl do ... ahhhh and that armored guy?" He said as he pointed to Revan

"Ah he's Revanada, he's a commanding officer but sometimes he's funny and a good fighter ... wait ... like a girl? Have you looked at yourself?" Neptune said with a smile to finish annoyed

"Me?" The girl whispered as she stopped

"My name is IF, I am the wind traveler from Gamindustri" Said the girl called IF with her pride high

"Ok...?" Whispered Neptune without understanding

"Walker ... an adventurous woman, I'm not wrong" Revan said thoughtfully.

"Yes ... Is your friend okay?" Said IF watching Neptune

"Eh ... Are you the wavering wind of Gamindustri?" Neptune asked something doubtful

"Walker, I travel all over the world in search of guild work, in itself ... an adventurer" said IF even with his pride held high

"And you two doing here?" I ask curiously

"Ahh we are with our friends to do guild missions, although where they are" Neptune replied looking around

"Compa, Luky, Mana, HK, six, Kuru, anyone?" I call Neptune, to which 4 pairs of lanterns were lit, revealing the rest of the group, although Luke lay in pain, R2-R2 just looking, Compa walked aimlessly and Mana had her arms crossed flushed

"There it is" Neptune said with joy, but on the other hand, IF had an expression of amazement at seeing so many warriors or super- advanced robots

"Is that your team?" I ask with some fear

"Sip" Responded Neptune

"Hehehe, touching the forbidden fruit child" On the other hand, Copper told Luke, who is stuck to the wall of the cave

"It was an accident" Aching, said Luke, to which Kuruta helped him to take off

"Ahh, thank you Mr. Kurata" With respect, said Luke sitting on the floor

(Priority, help the allies) Kuruta answered in his usual robot tone

"Hehehe ... and that Revan girl?" Turning to the self-proclaimed leader of the group, Copper said in a curious tone.

"Her name is IF, she is an adventuress who also came for the work of the guild" Revan answered with some seriousness

"Ehh ..." Susurro IF with a look a little lost

"Ah, sorry" Turning towards her, said Revan

"We are a special group trying to find credits" Continuous Revan in a friendly tone

"I understand Mr. Revana..." answered IF even surprised

"Revan my name ... the vod'ika likes to use nicknames" Revan intervened, somewhat annoyed at the end

"Ok ... What about your friends?" I ask something curious IF

"Pilot Copper Homura of the militia and the big man is Kuruta" Copper answered crossing his arms

(Greetings adventurous IF, nor designation is Kuruta -3836) Introducing, said Kuruta crouching a little

"Spartan -B312 noble 6, although you can call me Six " Said Six with some seriousness

"My name is Luke, Luke Skywalker and it's a pleasure ... to this droid is R2-R2 " Still a bit sore, Luke said in a cheerful tone and then pointed to R2-R2, who only gave a few beeps

"Takamiya Mana, a taste IF-san" Said Mana respectfully bowing a little

"Ok ... it's also a pleasure" Answered IF nervously

"Is not someone missing?" I continue to ask IF

"Ahh Compa-san" Mana said turning around, to which he noticed that Compa is about to fall into the void

"Ahhh ... .. Where are you?" Asked Compa with one foot on the edge, in which Six ran towards her grabbing her before she fell

"Wait, girl, you fall" said Six alarmed

"Oh? ... Mr. Six" Seeing thank you the flashlights of the helmet of Six, said Compa relieved

"Yes Compa, come" answered Six taking her with the rest of the group

"Ahh thanks to Lady Purple Heart finally find them ... And that girl?" Compa said seeing the rest of the group, but asking at the end pointing to IF

"It's called IF, it's a risky" Said Six in a normal tone

"Ok ..." replied Compa watching IF, although somewhat surprised

"Hello ... like a compa ..." He replied with a small smile IF, but Compa he was only moved a little and looked more closely

"Hmmmm" whispered the nurse in thoughtful training

"Eh ..." Somewhat nervous, said IF

"IF ... because ... your name rings" Respondio thoughtful Compa

"Ah maybe it's because you heard about my exploits in the guild or ..." With pride raised, he said IF but...

"Ah, I remember" replied Compa, to which he took out his cell phone and after looking for a while...

"You're Iffy , from the orphanage" said Compa with a smile, showing a picture, where a group of children was leaving , where Compa was, as a child, with her hair reaching her shoulders, wearing a brushed jacket, white polo with a high collar, red skirt with white lines, red shoes with white stockings. And on the side a girl who seemed to be IF as a child, with her hair reaching her shoulders and with a green ribbon on her side, wearing a short jeans with suspenders, black polo shirt, a big blue and black trench coat with big buttons, stockings Black with blue sneakers. The two with a big smile, although separated by a blonde girl with bee-themed clothes

"Wait ... ¿Compa?" As realizing who she was, said IF nervous

"Yes Iffy" said Compa giving him a hug

("Ah...") On the other hand the others whispered without understanding

"I can't believe it's you ... but ... Iffy. Where have you been these ... uh ... ten years?" Said Compa with a big smile, to finish asking with curiosity

"Ah ... I ... well ..." Nervous, said Iffy rubbing the back of his neck

"Wait ... they said you were an adventurer ..." said Compa, somewhat thoughtful, to which IF nodded nervously.

"Ah, that's why you ran away from the orphanage" Continuo Compa in a normal tone

"Yes ..." Answered nervous IF

"Hummm ... .. Iffy" Whisper Compa annoyed

"Hehe ... I'm sorry Compa for not warning ... but a boat was going to Leanbox ...and I saw that they did not secure the entrance and ...take advantage of the opportunity" said IF very nervous and blushing

"Hummm yes" said Compa between closing his eyes

"Hey Revanada, do you know what they're talking about?" Neptune asked without understanding and the empty eyes (0_0)

"Ahhh ... IF and Compa already knew each other as small ... but IF went on an adventure leaving Compa alone" Revan answered in a tone of obviousness with a drop on his helmet

"Oh ..." Whisper Neptune surprised

"But in the end everything went well ... and I'm in one piece and ..." said IF, still nervous, but Compa pretended to cry and said

"sh ... I thought you said we were the best friends"

" Waaa ... I say ... ah ... yes ... but that came out and you know that my dream was always to be an adventurer ... apart from not letting us do guild missions because of the theme of being an orphanage or acquiring membership ... " I continue IF more nervous and flushed

"You did not visit anybody ... neither in the elementary school promotion nor in the alumni meeting" said Compa with a sad look

"Ahhh ... I'm sorry ... ..I just wanted to fulfill my dream ... and I forgot where the orphanage was ... and I got lost for two years in the forest" said IF with a sad look

"Then I had to live in a small street in the slums of Planeptune ... with my clothes that started to look small" said IF with sadness in his voice

"Could not you go to another orphanage?" Asked Mana curiously, but IF gave her a slightly surprised look and said

"No orphanages only receive up to 5 years ... and I already had 9" Explain IF

"And the worst that you had not sworn as a citizen of Planeptune, which all orphanages do when you turn 8" Continuo Compa in a somewhat serious tone

"What if he is not a citizen of any nation?" Asked curious Copper.

" Having no citizenship of any nation is considered heretical, so you can't get a fixed home in any nation, as well as enter a state job , army or to study a career ... apart from not having rights or protection of some nation " I explain Compa seriously

"So much?" Luke said surprised

"But with those conditions ... they are discriminating against them and leaving them to their fate" Mana said horrified

"The laws are haci ... apart that the heretics can get to have that curse " Continuous Compa in a serious tone

"Damn?" Luke asked surprised

"Those who do not believe in any of the four goddesses, can get to lose the blessing of life of these ... becoming an undead monster" Respond seriously as he looked at IF, who had a complicated look

"Iffy ... tell me you at least worship a goddess" said Compa seriously to her friend

"Ahh ... .if ... I say love Gre… Lady Purple Heart ... seriously" said nervous IF

"Hummm ok" Changing the mood, said Compa with a big smile

"uff" whispered IF trying to calm down

"But anyway, it was very rude of you to leave without leaving a letter" said Compa, sounding wounded.

"Ahh ... I'm sorry Compa ... you forgive me" answered IF, giving a pleading and kawaii look, which made Compa easily give and give him a hug

"Waaa ... Iffy ... Clear I forgive you" Compa said with a tear in his eyes, knowing that had stamped her breasts against the face of IF

"Than..kkk... Com-pa... I can't…. brea….the ..." Between cutting said IF losing breath

"Ohh I'm sorry" Releasing her friend, said Compa embarrassed

"Ahh ... thanks" said IF recovering the breath

"Hehehe" In response, Compa just smiled laughing with happiness

"Ahhh ..." For their part the others just whispered nervous

Back with IF, after cleaning his clothes, IF sighed and said

"Changing the subject ... ..you are doing the jobs for the guild, right?" I ask curiously

"Yes, we need money and information about some pieces" Revan replied in a casual tone

"Well, I think your team alone will be able to do this" said IF with a smile

"Although ..." I continue looking towards Compa and Neptune

"Yes" nodded nervous Revan

"Compa has some medical knowledge ... while Neptune is ..." He continued while looking at Neptune, who was trying to grab Mana's weapons

"It's a case" I finish Revan with his head down

"I see" answered IF, to which he looked at his phone and said

"Well ... we can divide the booty"

"Who to join?" Revan asked while raising an eyebrow

"Compa would not forgive me if I leave her again, apart from that I think she'll have problems with Neptune" said IF nervously

"I understand" Revan answered something thoughtful

"What do they say?" He asked his group, who thought for a moment and responded

"For me ... it's fine, apart from the fact that there are few girls in the group" said Mana, crossing her arms

"I do not know if I can hold on to the girl, but I do not see any problem" said Copper, nodding.

(More partners will ensure the success of the mission, affirmative) Kuruta said nodding with the lights

"Although the intervention of civilians is forbidden ... I can pass it" said Six, crossing his arms

"I do not have problems with another girl in the group ... as long as there are not many" Luke said ending in a whisper at the end

(If bag of meat IF can survive the mission, I agree) HK said in a tone without emotion

"May Iffy stay Mr. Revan" Said Compa in supplication to Revan

"Well, I do not see any problems ..." Revan said, but in that...

ARRRRRR From the bottom of the cave, a loud roar sounded, to which everyone turned and saw the monster-boss of the previous chapter

"It's heeeee" Shouted Compa and Neptune while everyone else drew their weapons

"Do you know him?" I ask surprised IF

"Early we faced him, but we had to escape after leaving him wounded" Copper replied pointing to the monster

"It was Nep-Nep and Mr. Revan who left him wounded to the monster lord" Continuous Compa with a small smile

"Ahhhh! Has come for revenge!" Neptune said alarmed with eyes and very fringed edges **(0** _ **0),** besides sweat drops

"Do you think you can finish it now?" Asked IF seriously

"With plenty" Replied Copper with his rifle pointing towards the monster

"This time he will not get up again" Said Mana raising something of flight for the surprise of IF

"Hum will be interesting" said Six throwing his rifle

"I'll finally finish this" With his two active lightsabers, Revan said with a sharp look behind his helmet

"Nep-Nep, transform yourself" With a look of confidence, said Compa with a smile

"Oky" Answered Neptune, to what he transformed

"Now this is ready" Neptune said on her HDD with confidence in her voice

"Why, why has Neptune grown ... all over his body?" IF said surprised by the change of Neptune

"I have a couple of theories, but let's say you have that ability" Revan answered in a sincere tone

"Je in this way, me and Revan defeated that monster" Closing his eyes and smiling, said Neptune with his ego held high

"Well ... it's hard to say no with so many weapons" Answered nervous IF

ARRRRRR But in that the monster roared with fury

"Less chatter and more girls fight" said Six with his gun held high

"I agree with Six, let's go" Revan said seriously

"Je, it will be fast" Neptune answered as he invoked his sword and took out from who knows where the sword of light that Revan gave him

"Quick, well I want to try a trick" Revan said as he stepped forward and raised his hand

"What do you mean?" Curious IF asked, but Revan did not answer and suddenly...

ARRRRR In a monster it was raised violently upwards, and then it was struck against the walls of the cave as if it were a doll.

"Je, being weakened allows me to control him with force" Revan said with a smile behind his helmet

"Guooo" On the other hand, Compa and Luke whispered surprised, although R2-R2 gave a strange request

"Telekinesis, fuck friend you're all a magician" commented Copper surprised

"Not bad" commented Six impacted

"That's not Revan fight" Crossing his arms, Neptune said something annoying

And finally, IF had an expression of total astonishment that he could not speak

"Ahh ... let's see if ..." Revan commented as he threw lightning bolts at the monster, which began to damage him

"¿Whaaaaaat?" Scream IF struck out his trance

(Master is using force to kill blood bag) HK commented looking at Revan

"Force?" Asked IF without understanding

(I do not understand what the teacher refers to with force, but it's like a mystical or biological energy that surrounds all the blood bags in the galaxy, or something else) HK answered in a flat tone

"Guaoo ... is it like magic or your own abilities?" Curious IF asked

"Je, a rare mix could be said " Revan replied as he intensified his rays, while the monster writhed more in pain, and with possibly a sadistic smile , Revan began to clench his fist causing the monster to begin to drown xd

"Ohh the monster lord is drowning" said Ama surprised

"Je, effective but without honor" commented Neptune in a somewhat disappointing tone

"In the war everything is worth girl" Said Six in a serious tone, to which Neptune only nodded something doubtful

ARRRRR ... The monster moaned before exploding in pixels, surprising everyone

"Ok ... .. I did not expect it" Revan said something nervous, to which Neptune crossed his arms and said

"Hummm ... many points you put in that ability" Leaving everyone without understanding

"Ehh ... ..I suppose you're not a simple warrior" commented IF still shocked

"Je, let's just say I have a long history hehehe" Revan answered while keeping his gun, while Neptune returned to normal

"Hmmm ... it does not work, you're too much OP" said the princess in a childish tone

"Je, that's because of years of training and tempting the dark side" Revan answered in a soft tone

"Dark side ...? ... Ahhh you were bad but you are redeeming" Neptune said surprised

"Something did ... but now I do not prefer to talk about that" Revan said with some seriousness

"Hummm ok ..." With a look not so convincing, Neptune said

"In short, Nep-Nep, Mr. Revan is a great guy" commented Compa smiling

"Hehehehe , it's not so bad" Revan said, to which Six only gave a sigh and said

"Serious colleague, those tricks are out of the ordinary ... ..but better we continue with our mission"

"Yes, we still have to explore the area" Mana added something boring

"Ok ... let's go troop" Revan said taking a step forward while everyone nodded something annoying

After that, they walked through the strange cave, with some encounters of more monsters, including some called pixvader, the name reminded a commander of the empire to Luke and for some reason R2-R2 was as if remembering something sad, increasing Revan's suspicions ...

"I did...that sense of Neptune and Compa, the others are from different universes" And after telling part of her stories to IF, she commented surprised

"Yes, although this world seems to us more called" Said Six in a colloquial tone

"That and it seems more ... funny" Luke said smiling

"Je, although apparently it takes decades to reach the space ...and I start wondering to sail the stars" Revan added in a nostalgic tone

"Ehh ... ..should be fun" Neptune said smiling

"Yeah, Ahhh ... the feeling of piloting your own ship and feeling one has no equal" Said Revan nodding, while Luke also nodded excited

"Je, although where I come from, we fly with these little toys" said Mana smiling and pointing to her unit-CR

"Guaooo , it must be amazing to be able to fly like the goddesses " said IF surprised

"How the goddesses?" I ask Six curious

"Hehe here the goddesses can fly freely through the skies" said IF smiling

"Fuck, with that being a goddess should be the best of this world" said Copper surprised

"Yes, although he has many obligations and must maintain the happiness of his nation" commented Compa smiling

"Je, a religious parliamentary monarchy with an immortal leader ... I do not know why but it makes me remember someone" commented Revan in a pensive tone

"Phew ... to have a leader perpetual I do not think that ends well ... unless you listen to your town or finish as where I come" I comment Copper crossing arms

"Eh ... How do I finish?" Asked Cur curious

"The interior colonies, after everything was over, came to kindly ask my people, the inhabitants of the border, the property of all the planets for a political roll ... At first we tried to negotiate and even many saw it as an opportunity to progress ... but when they realized that they only wanted us for our resources ... we defended or we deserted in my case" Copper replied in an annoyed tone to what the others agreed ... except

"Then they are rebels" Six said something curious

"Yes" Copper answered with sincerity, but Six gave a sigh and said

"Where I come from there were also rebels, although they were called insurrectionists ... ..my father was an important leader but he joined the UNSC because of the war "

"Je, I do not know if the militia would join the IMC if they would genocidal aliens" Copper said in a conversational tone

"Ha ... my father also thought it ... he saves, I think he was entrusted to protect a development base in the outer colonies ... although if for some reason we won ... no doubt in leaving" Said Six somewhat annoying at the end

"And you ... would you go out or not?" Asked curious Copper

"I am a Spartan ... he would search me incessantly ... even though I might succeed with this" Responded the spartan, something thoughtful

"But first I want to save all the humility ... ufff I hope it can be done" Continuously hesitant at the end, but Revan grabbed his shoulder and said

"Quiet big guy, we'll make it"

"Je ... .thanks ... although spartan sizes I'm the most smallest of my generation" said Six with a somewhat softer tone at the end

"But going back to the subject ... whether it's UNSC or insurrection ... we do not have the right leaders and are elected by vote ... at least in peacetime" continued the spartan something thoughtful

"Je ... in my world there are several types of government ... although the vote is the most common" Mana said something thoughtful

"Wow ... interesting government have" commented IF something thoughtful

"Humm ... I do not understand why you fight if you can use all that time to play" commented Neptune somewhat annoyed

"The games is not every girl ... what would you do if someone took your house away from you just because their ancestors were the bosses of yours?" Copper said seriously

"Humm ... .. I would try to tell you that we can share it" Neptune answered cheerfully

"But he wants to keep all your house and also make you work" Continuous Copper but more serious

"I ... I would try to talk ... ..but if there is no other option ... I suppose I would defend myself " Neptune said something shy in the end

"But their leaders have to make your people happy ... ¿Because it is not if you are not happy all?" I asked Compa somewhat indignantly

"They are from the central worlds ... for them we are just peasants and second class citizens ... and when we asked for more representation they responded with their fleets and soldiers to establish order and ' appease ' any rebel movement" Copper responded annoyed

"He ... my father told me that he was similar ... ..though the bad thing was that others started with terrorist attacks ... and as you say, they just pay for sinners " Said Six nodding

"Fuck ... ..your story is yours" commented IF surprised

"And that's just the tip of the I ceberg" Copper said with a small smile behind his helmet

"Same" Nodding, said Six in a somewhat flat tone, to which all nodded, continuing to walk through the cave, which at the end was very large and long, and after some battles randoms , they reached the end of the cave, where they all began to check it

"Eh ... and that" For its part, Neptune said watching a kind of white disk and then take it

"Having ..." She answered IF who was the most close to the purple hair, then examine the object

"It is ... disc ... ¿Where did you find?" Asked the curious chestnut

"Here on the wall" Neptune said pointing to a nearby cave wall

"On the wall ... ..your hear this is serious" answered IF without convincing himself

"Ahhh ... how can you say that Iffy ... after everything we went through" With watery eyes, Neptune said sadly, causing some laughter from those present

"One ... a few minutes ago I know you ... and two ... do not use my nickname" said IF something annoying at the end

"I just do not like to use the names ... it's better the nicknames" Neptune answered happily

"Ahhh ... whatever it is ... uffff" said IF annoyed, but Compa looked at her with a scowl and said

"Bad Iffy ... as you can't believe in Nep-Nep"

"Ahhhh ... .Compa ..." answered IF without understanding and a little nervous

"Eh ... I do not like to put ... but I must give credit to IF for not believing in Neptune" Copper intervened with Six and Luke nodding

"Ahhhh ... ¿ Why?" As if given a date on the heart, said Neptune hit

"It's just that my uncle told me that I did not trust people I've just met" Luke said nervously.

"Ahh ... the shota of my team ... .. ahhhh" Said the purple hair to then fall to the ground

"Hey ... that's very melodramatic" said Mana crossing her arms

"I do not know ... as a child and a fool who is ... I might think he is telling the truth " Revan commented in a somewhat mocking tone, reliving Neptune who went against him and said

"Hey, poorly defined protagonist, I'm not stupid or childish! "

"Of course if the champion " Revan said in a challenging tone

"Hummm ... .I am not childish or silly!" Said Neptune upset

"And for a giant pudding" Revan replied smiling behind his helmet, to which Neptune was only made on the floor and said

"aguo aguo ... pudding ... uhh ... aguo aguo " At the same time that it was put in baby's position

"I said child ... .not baby" Nervous, Revan responded, while he and the others had an anime drop on their foreheads (As Kuruta, R2-R2 and HK had ... it's a mystery)

"It's the same ... pudding" Neptune said getting up angry

"Another day" Revan said ignoring her, then turned to the others while ignoring Neptune's shout and saying

"For as long as we trust it's on the wall ... but the thing is to know what it is"

"I do not know ... if we had a reader we could see ..." But just a light enveloped them all

"Ahhh ... what the ... " said IF without understanding while the others (with the exception of Neptune who was still upset) took out their weapons

"Ahh ... I'm afraid Iffy" And embracing her friend, said Compa fearful

" Ok ... that's ... " Six said but just a few roars interrupted him, roars that saw a ghost (one with a ribbon ) and a ... fat guy very caricatures what weird ... .ok

"Fuck ... another ugly geek" commented annoying Copper

"Seriously ... until now all the geeks I know are ugly ..." He added, nodding.

* * *

 **Somewhere in gamindustri**

"Eh ..." Somewhere, a busty blonde whispered for no reason while playing some visual novel in a typical room of an otaku- fujoshi friki

* * *

 **Going back to the group**

"Whatever ... ... die" said Mana to then jump to the attack and kill all the monsters quickly

"Humm ... very OP ..." Neptune said annoyed

"I have an absurdly advanced armor ...clear that would be powerful" said Mana with her pride held high

"It's not good to brag" Copper said shaking his head, while Revan broke the disc

"Ehh ... what the ..." Surprised, said IF, but Revan said

"Prevent rather than regret" While keeping the pieces of the disc

"Well ... I guess with this..." Copper said somewhat relieved, but right ...

"Jajajaajajajajaja!" A laugh that seemed to be a generic witch echoed in the cave

"I came for my monsters, but I did not expect to find you ... Neptune" Continued the voice in a somewhat proud tone

"Identify yourself" Said Revan with his lightsaber lasers at the same time that all were already with their weapons as ready and recharges

"Yes ... old and generic laughter" added Neptune who already had his wooden sword and the lightsaber on

"Ehhh who do you call old? ... but it was expected of people like you " And coming out of a shadow that no one noticed, said the voice, who was an adult woman, something older and possibly between her 40s and 50s, medium gray skin that looked like it was a lot of makeup and wore a weird witch costume something inappropriate

"They know each other?" I ask Copper looking at Neptune

"Of course not, I do not know an old woman who does cosplay" Neptune said cheerfully

"Old woman?" I question the annoying woman

"Ohh ... Nep-Nep must have good taste for friends not to choose an older cosplay lady" said Compa in a cheerful tone

"Ehh ... you know that sounded racist" commented Revan while IF just rubbed his forehead

"That was bad Compa-san ... you should have respect for the elderly" added Mana annoyed

(Blood Bag Compa must respect other bag s of greater bloods) and throwing more salt to the wound HK said causing some laughs

"Ahh ... I'm so sorry" Compa said bowing

"Anyway ... what do you want, old lady?" And changing the subject, Neptune said cheerfully, but Mana tapped her on the head and said

"Does not talk to the elders Neptune-san" What I turned to the older woman and continued

"Excuse me for the manners of my colleagues ... but what is the pending with my colleagues, lady or lady?"

But the old lady did not seem to be ... well she was furious, to what she said

"How dare you insult me in front of me? ... Right now I will destroy you all" And then I invoke a scepter-spear

"Ehh ... waited lady ... who was Neptune and Compa ... and destroy the insult is not too ... Maybe a scolding or punishment as not eating for a day pudding would be enough" said Six seriously in his voice

"Nooo ... .. I prefer death" said Neptune with tears anime style

"Do not risks that might give you" Mana said seriously

"Je, apart from the insult I'm for something you have" Said the woman with a look of typical anime villain

"Ehh ... ..if it's for the record I must tell you that it only generates monsters ... to ... .I understand" Revan said, then rushed to the woman

"Tsk ... how do you ..." Furious at the attack, said the woman ready to attack the jedi, but Revan jumped back releasing with his hands several rays of force

"Arhgggg ... fuck ..." the furious woman whispered backing, but as she watched she saw Mana flying towards her with her claws ready.

"Take this!" Mana shouted, but before giving him the woman he received him with a strong blow from his ax-scepter, sending the blue-haired woman flying against one of the walls of the cave.

"Ah ... .down ... " Mana whispered nailed to the wall

"Ok this is serious ..." Copper said changing his rifle while Kuruta drew his Plasma Railgun

"If it's serious" said Six, also taking out his spartan laser

(Master, destroy a larger bag of meat) Said HK-47 looking at Revan

" Yes ... but I want her alive to question " The Jedi replied, pointing to the older woman, who raised her scepter-spear, but before doing anything she received an IF cut, who jumped back saying in a tone of confidence

"You're outnumbered, ma'am"

"And ... .I am more powerful than all of you" said the angry woman trying to attack her but only got a shot of laser spartan Six

"Yeah right" I comment the spartan in a somewhat comical tone watching as the woman fell to the floor with some burn injuries

"Ahhhh ... ..what was that ..." Said the older woman furious, but before she could get up, both Neptune (who transformed after scene) and Revan jumped to attack her

"How ... I did ...?" The woman whispered in surprise, but Revan took her with force, to which Neptune attacked him with his weapons hitting her several times and then throwing her into the air

"Well it was ..." Revan said smiling ...

* * *

 **5 seconds before**

"Vod'ika transform you that I raise her ... and no buts " Looking at Neptune while Six charges his laser spartan, said Revan seriously

"Well ..." Something annoying said Neptune nodding and then transformed and said

"Let's do it"

* * *

 **Returned to the present**

"Arhgggg ... .. I know ... " Said the woman in pain, but Kuruta shot him with his Plasma Railgun while releasing several missiles

"ARHGGGGGG!" Screamed pure malice while everything will explode

On the other hand Copper only gave a military salute while Kuruta reloads his weapons

And going back to the older woman, this one just fell to the ground with some serious injuries

"As it may be possible ... ... " the older woman whispered, leaning on her scepter-spear, to then see Neptune and say

"Sure ... this is your territory Neptune ... .je ... I'll admit that your militia is good ... ..but next time I'll be ready ... and you'll pay for it " Then he hit the floor with his scepter-spear and in response a strong snort enveloped her

"Wait" Revan said opening fire, but the older woman had already disappeared

"Tsk ...he escaped us " Mana said annoyed

"He'll be back" Said Revan, putting out his laces

"Damn ... What you did to that old?" Copper asked watching Neptune

"Nothing, I've just met her" replied the purple hair in a sincere tone

"That woman was behind the disc ... .just" Revan commented annoyed

"If he is responsible for all this ... it will be a problem" said Six seriously.

"The best thing is to keep alert ... and be ready for any move of yours" Revan said looking at everyone, who nodded.

"Anyway ... .. I think we deserve a break" said IF with a smile

"I'm short ... but I guess the kids should rest " Copper said looking at Mana and Luke

"Yes ... let's go people" Revan said turning around

"Hummm go ..." Neptune said, but she just broke loose falling tired to the floor

"He reached his limit" commented Copper laughing a little, to which Revan only turned to the purple hair, giving a breath to then lift it with force and put it on his sword

"Come on that weighs a lot of pudding" Revan said walking in the direction of the exit while all they only laughed

* * *

 **3 hours later, Compa apartment**

"Pudin ... .pudin ... .pudin ... " Sleeping, whispered Neptune with a smile, but just step R2-R2 with a "horn ?, to point it to the ears of purple hair and press it

PIIIIIIIIIII And the loud sound made Neptune jump, who spoke desperate

"Ahhh ... we are attacked by the ... ..eh " But in the end noticing that he was in the department of Compa, and that he had already done at night through the window

" At last wake sleeping beauty " Ahead, I hear Mana, who was in his civilian clothes eating rice with chicken watching TV with Luke , IF and Compa , and R2-R2 who had some glasses for some reason

Besides; Six, Copper, Kuruta and HK were playing with ... yu cards - gi -oh ...ok

"They woke me up ... and what happened?" Neptune asked, rubbing his ears

"You fainted and Revan-san had to bring you" said Mana in a soft tone

"A and we talked about our next move ... it will go tomorrow to basilicom of Planeptune " added IF, who ate some chips

" Yes, and there to get something called a passport to go to the next nation called ... ehh ... Lastatino ... ehh ... What was it like? " Luke said he ate a giant ice cream but in the end something indecisive to say that name

"Lastation, the nation closest to Planeptune, but before we must have everything prepared and be with good level" said Compa who was eating a slice of cake

"Ehhh ... they decided all without me!" Shout Neptune indignantly

"You were asleep and Revan-san had to leave" said Mana in a somewhat serious tone

"Hummm ... you'll see that ex-protagonist without identity " Neptune said in a slightly sinister but at the same time kawaii tone, but then he shook his head and asked

"But ... .. Where did he go?"

* * *

 **Somewhere in Planeptune**

"Then it's here" Standing in front of a complex of low-cost apartment towers, Revan whispered at the car station

"Luckily I have the address" I comment with a small smile, to then start walking towards the towers, where it was fixed that it was a free pass and with several entrances, although there were some guards watching, who were surprised at their appearance, but they let him in for some reason

'Well it's a place with low costs ... although for sure ... I think' He thought as he walked towards one of the elevators, where when he arrived, he touched the keys and waited for the elevator to go down

'But it's not bad' He thought noticing the good design, although not cost, of the complex

And his elevator just arrived

"Good" Whispering in, but before pressing the serrated button, a young woman came running

"Ahhh ... I'm sorry" Said the woman, possibly between her 25th and 30th, wearing a police suit with a doll that looked like herself as a child wearing a weird pajama like backpack and helmet included for some reason, although I saw her lilac hair

"No problem ... I have time" Revan replied, to which he was about to press the button, but that's what a little kawaii 9000 girl with elementary school student attire, brown hair divided in two, cat ears and his head and that he rode ... a weird yellow thing with a kawaii face ... ok

"Sorry nyu" Said the girl as she came in with her weird yellow thing

"Ok ... no problem" Revan said nervously nodding, then finally press the buttons and the elevator went up

"..." An uncomfortable silence surrounded them until the occupants got off on the 3rd and 4th floor

"Ufff ... this world if he's crazy" I mutter nervously at seeing such occupants, but I just reach his floor

"Well ... ufff let's do it" I whisper, going out into the passage, through which the whole city

'Guao ... it reminds me a lot of coruscant at night' He thought in a somewhat nostalgic tone seeing the great and futuristic buildings

After that, Revan kept walking until turning to the right, where in a long row of apartments, there was one that had a sign of a mechanical key with a bee in a yellow box

"Well ... .I think" whispered jedi nervous or walking, where upon entering noticed that the door had ered with a small counter, although there was no

"Phew ... I have to suppose wait..." Said Revan with a sigh, but just...

"Hey, what are you doing in my house?" From behind, that feminine voice sounded, and he just received a strong blow that he could not anticipate in the back that sent him flying against the wall

"Ouchh ... ..it hurts " Revan whispered on the floor, noticing that someone else had entered

"And tell me cyborg ... Why are you coming to my house?" Said that girl while listening to the sound of knuckles being clenched

"One ... ..I am very hurt ...and two ... I am a client" Revan replied in a flat tone, but what I do not expect after that, that girl will say...

"AHHHHHH ... sorry, sorry!" In a tone nervous while helping to stop Revan

" Do not worry ... I'm half getting used to it" Rubbing the nape of his neck, the jedi whispered, but noticing that the girl had gone to the show, where she seemed to be searching for something

"Ehh ... if I look for a computer ... I have a device that shows me the planes" Revan said activating a hologram with some planes of weapons

"Ohhh that's easier" Said the girl coming out of the show, allowing Revan to see the girl, who appeared to be Compa and IF's age, blond hair tied with red specks, blue eyes, wearing a yellow jacket that he made her notice his ...female attributes

"Yeah ... .Compa told me you were a gunsmith ... and now I'm bus ..." But the girl intervened surprised

"Compa? ... ahhhh I have not seen her for years ... How are you?" Asked the curious girl

"Well eh ..." Revan said nervously not knowing the girl's name

"Ahhh ... I forgot to introduce myself" Said the girl, to which she turned around and in a feminine pose ... she said smiling

"War Army junior Peashy their services"


End file.
